Someday
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible “príncipe azul” pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS [UA] Chap 9 up!
1. Juegos en una noche de primavera

**Someday**

**Summary:** Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible "príncipe azul" pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Juegos en una noche de primavera

'_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able?'_

_(Cómo diablos terminamos así?  
Por qué no fuimos capaces?')_

Era un claro dia de primavera. El cielo estaba despejado, y el sol iluminaba todo a su paso abrazando a todo y todos con su calor. En el campo, un grupo de niños estaba en los limites del jardín de una enorme casa de grandes proporciones. El grupo desafiaba especialmente a uno de ellos.

-Ese sitio realmente da miedo... - Comenta el mas pequeño.

-Si... y hay una aterradora historia sobre los dueños de esa casa...- Comenta el mas grande del grupo consiguiendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros... -No la conocen?- Cuestiona fingiendo asombro al recibir una negación por parte de los demás...

-De que se trata?- Agrega otro curioso.

-Dicen... que el dueño de esa casa... tuvo dos hijos varones... y mato a uno de ellos por desobedecerlo... y varios niños amigos míos... me dijeron que vieron su fantasma rondar por el sótano donde escondieron el cadáver para que la policía no se enterara...- Relato el mas grande del grupo mientras hacia una expresión tétrica...

-Amh... un fantasma?-agrega el menor escondiéndose detrás de uno de sus amigos

-Es mentira... los fantasmas no existen...- Se queja otro de los niños con aire altanero mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos

-Y si es verdad?-agrega otro no muy convencido-

-Es una mentira... una patraña... un cuento que el invento para asustarnos...- Responde el chico de antes señalando al más grande...

-Entonces pruébalo...- Responde el señalado mirando al chico de gorra que lo miraba acusadoramente... -Te reto a que vayas a buscar a ese fantasma...-

-Iras a buscarlo? Entraras allí?-pregunta el menor viéndolo con admiración-

-Mph! bien... voy a hacerlo...- Responde el aludido mientras miraba la enorme casa... -Y para demostrarles que entre... y que no existe tal cosa... les traeré una foto de la familia completa...- Agrega sobrante...

-Me parece bien-opina otro- será esta noche

-Bien... esta noche será...- Asiente el aludido cruzándose de brazos...

-Y más vale que traigas la foto... porque sino no volveremos a hablarte por cobarde y mentiroso...- Culmina decidido el mas grande...

-No lo soy... no soy cobarde...- Recrimina el niño de gorra para luego todos acordar que se encontrarían allí esa misma noche.

Efectivamente a la hora indicada todos estaban allí, cerca de las 11 cuando ya todo parecía estar en silencio en el interior deciden que era el momento indicado

-Bien! qué esperas? ve ahora...!- Reclama el mayor de todos mirando al chico de gorra quien suspira molesto y asiente trepando la reja para entrar en el jardín... luego comienza a caminar con cuidado hacia la casa.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada por lo que usa uno de los enormes ventanales del comedor para ingresar.

Una vez dentro mira en todas direcciones mientras recordaba lo que el líder del grupo le había dicho... debía ir al sótano a comprobar que no estaba el cadáver, por lo que comenzó primero a buscar en el living una foto familiar, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de vengarse del bribón que lo había desafiado.

El sonido de la puerta que comunicaba ese sitio con la sala lo hace sobresaltarse

El joven intruso se queda estático mientras volteaba lentamente la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas...

-Que hace este niño aquí?-exclama el dueño de casa al verlo.

El niño abre bien los ojos empalideciendo. De repente había recordado la historia y sentía el temor de que aquel hombre pudiera llegar a quitarle la vida. Aunque, luego de pensarlo un momento, eso seria mejor a que la humillación que le traería la burla de sus compañeros.

Una mujer joven entra al comedor al escuchar la voz de su marido, al entrar prende la luz sorprendiéndose al ver al niño allí de pie inmóvil.

Los demás habitantes de la casa, sirvientes y demás, salen curiosos de sus habitaciones y se acercan viendo al niño que lo único que hace es caer arrodillado al suelo.

-Le suplico que no me mate, señor!- Ruega el pequeño pegando el rostro al suelo...

-Que?-el hombre lo mira sin comprender a la vez que su mujer sonreía divertida- No voy a matarte... pero tendré que llamar a la policía

-Pe...pero... no va a matarme? Cómo mato a su hijo que lo hizo picadillo y lo escondió en el sótano?- Cuestiona enderezándose mirándolo aun asustado, consiguiendo que los demás observadores rieran por lo bajo...

-Yo no hice tal cosa...-suspira- vamos, levántate, debes tener hambre, te daremos algo de comer

El pequeño lo mira aun atemorizado, pero la idea de una comida caliente le hacia agua la boca, por lo que suspira y asiente poniéndose de pie quedándose inmóvil en el medio de la sala.

-Prepárenle algo de comer por favor-pide a las criadas quienes asienten y van rápidamente a la cocina.

El niño suspira calmándose y mira a los dueños de la casa mostrando un enorme par de ojos verdes los cuales habían sido escondidos por la visera de la gorra que llevaba puesta... El chico mira el suelo mientras guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos y movía un pie mostrando que no sabia que hacer, ni como disculparse.

-Porque entraste?-pregunta el hombre con calma

-Porque... me retaron a hacerlo...- Responde en un tono suave el niño, demostrando lo asustado que estaba. -Porque... uno de mis amigos... dijo una tonta historia para asustarnos, diciendo que aquí habían matado a un niño y su fantasma rondaba el sótano... y yo le dije que no existía tal cosa... entonces... dijo que debía entrar y conseguir demostrarlo...- Culmina tomando una enorme bocanada de aire recuperando el aliento.

-Ya veo...-agrega el hombre para luego suspirar-cálmate, no te vamos a hacer daño, donde esta tu casa?

El niño suelta un bufido molesto mirando hacia afuera. -Yo no tengo casa...-

-Dónde vives entonces?-pregunta la mujer acercándose para verlo mejor.

El niño la mira y da unos pasos hacia atrás inseguro. La mujer gira la cabeza al oír pasos en la escalera, su hijo se había despertado con el alboroto y había ido a ver que ocurría

El pequeño de ojos verdes lo mira en silencio para luego sonreír victorioso... -Bien! ya tengo mi prueba... Ese tonto de Kite se va a arrepentir de haberme retado...- Festejaba en un susurro mientras zarandeaba con suavidad los puños.

-Mmh? que pasa?-pregunta el niño viendo a sus padres sin comprender y luego al chico de gorra.

El pequeño intruso mira a todos en silencio... luego mira a una de las criadas que se había acercado al dueño de casa diciendo que ya estaba lo que había pedido...

-No pasa nada Shaoran, vuelve a dormir que mañana tienes clases-agrega su madre.

-Clases...?- Repite curioso el niño de gorra mirando al joven de cabello y ojos castaños...

-No quiero ir mama!-se queja el-

-Quieres comer algo mas de postre antes de ir a la cama?-ofrece su madre para convencerlo, el niño asiente.

El chico ojiverde lo mira molesto mientras apretaba los puños...

-Vamos todos a la cocina entonces-concluye el hombre.

Los demás asienten y caminan a la cocina a excepción del chico que había entrado por la ventana...

-No vas a comer un poco?-ofrece el dueño de casa- vamos, no seas tímido

El pequeño suspira y lo sigue. Su orgullo le decía que tomara lo que había ido a buscar y se fuera de allí cuanto antes, pero, su estomago le decía que solo se quedara un momento mas que probara aquella comida que desprendía un aroma que le hacia agua la boca.

Todos se sientan a la mesa, Shaoran tenia frente a si una porción de torta mientras que al niño le habían servido una sopa caliente.

El pequeño ojiverde mira la sopa con los ojos brillosos. Luego comienza a comer desesperadamente, como si nunca mas volviera a hacerlo.

-Podes comer todo lo que quieras-agrega la mujer con una tierna sonrisa- cual es tu nombre?

-M...mi nombre...- Se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado avergonzado... -Mi nombre...- Suspira resignado y se rasca la cabeza por sobre la gorra... -Me llamo Sakura...- Responde con la voz cortada por la vergüenza.

-Sakura?-la mujer lo mira sorprendida- entonces eres una niña? que linda-sonríe enternecida.

-No... no soy linda...- Responde en autocrítica la niña sacándose la gorra...

-Claro que si-responde contradiciéndole la madre de Shaoran- tienes unos hermosos ojos

La pequeña niña niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie.

-Quieres mas?-le ofrece.

-No...- Responde negando con la cabeza para luego sonrojarse al escuchar su estomago rugir hambriento...

La mujer sonríe y luego se pone de pie tomando el plato para luego servir mas sopa y dársela a la niña.

-Yo dije que no quería mas...- Se queja la ojiverde mirando deseosa la sopa...

-Mmh... esta bien...-ella suspira y vuelve a tomar el plato.

-Mmh... si insiste tendré que comérmelo...- Responde la niña fingiendo molestia, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo...

-Muy bien-responde dedicándole una sonrisa y volviendo a poner el plato frente a ella.

Sakura mira el plato y vuelve a sentarse para comer

-Puedo jugar con ella mama?-le pregunta el niño con una sonrisa-

Sakura suspira satisfecha mientras miraba el plato vacío... luego mira de reojo al castaño sin comprender.

-Claro, si ella esta de acuerdo

-Conmigo?- Los mira señalándose a si misma...

-Si-el niño asiente y se pone de pie y se acerca tomándole la mano-jugamos juntos?

-Amh... si...- Responde la niña de ojos color verde para luego ver a una de las criadas...

-Pero, señora... Es tarde... y Shaoran tiene clases mañana...- Comenta enseñándole el reloj...

-Si, lo se, pero no pasara nada si falta un dia-responde ella con calma

La sirvienta asiente y suspira resignada.

-Vamos-insiste el castaño tirando suavemente de la mano de la chica.

-Ah.. eh... si...- Asiente y lo sigue...

Shaoran sube las escaleras guiándola hasta su habitación, allí prende la televisión y busca entre sus videos juegos

Sakura mira todo sorprendida. Nunca había visto algo semejante.

-Mhh... no se...-dice él indeciso- cual prefieres?

-De qué...?- Lo mira sin comprender...

-De los video juegos-explica dejando varios sobre la cama para que pudiera verlos.

-Esto es un juego?- cuestiona levantando uno de los videojuegos mirándolo...

-Nunca jugaste a uno?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y mira el suelo avergonzada...

-Voy a enseñarte-responde el con una sonrisa para tomar uno y ponerlo en la maquina.

Sakura lo mira en silencio siguiéndolo. Luego se sienta a su lado mirando la consola. -En el orfanato, no tenemos de estas cosas...- Susurra recorriendo el borde del aparato con la punta del dedo índice.

-Orfanato? que es eso?-pregunta él esperando que acabara la presentación del juego.

-Es... donde yo vivo...- Responde mirando una pared. -Un lugar donde varios niños sin padres, como yo, viven.- Suspira -Es donde vivimos los niños a los que nadie quiere... los que somos inútiles.- Culmina apretando los puños.

-Entonces nadie te quiere?-la mira sin comprender ladeando la cabeza- Mhh... pero yo si te quiero...-asiente sonriendo-

-Vos?- La ojiverde lo mira sorprendida... -Y eso por que?-

-No se...-responde el rascándose la cabeza sin comprender-Pero mi mama dice que hay que querer a todas las personas que son buenas

-Yo no soy buena... por eso nadie me quiere...- Se queja la pequeña niña cruzándose de brazos...

-Porque no sos buena? los niños deben ser buenos...

-Si fuera buena... mis papas no me habrían abandonado... y la gente del orfanato no me trataría mal... ni la gente cuando voy por la calle me vería con desprecio...- Responde la pequeña. Luego suspira dándole la espalda puesto que sentía deseos de llorar...

-Tal vez tus papas te perdieron... y ahora están buscándote-asiente- no estés triste...

-Mis papás no me perdieron...- Exclama molesta. -Ellos me abandonaron... porque no les servia para nada...-

El niño se queda callado observándola y luego se pone de pie bajando de la cama y buscando algo dentro de un baúl lleno de juguetes que había en un rincón, luego regresa y le entrega un oso de felpa

Sakura lo mira en silencio mientras se secaba los ojos con las mangas de su sucia y vieja camisa...

-No llores...-le pide el niño sintiéndose mal- te lo regalo-agrega dándole el oso- el va a hacerte compañía... y nunca va a dejarte...

Sakura mira el oso dudosa y luego al castaño... -Enserio... puedo quedármelo?- Cuestiona hipando a causa del llanto...

-Si-asiente con una sonrisa.

La pequeña asiente y extiende los brazos tomando el peluche, al cual abraza con fuerza... -Gracias...- Susurra para luego mirarlo... -Te llamas Shaoran no?... te molesta si lo llamo así?... -

-No-sonríe contento- vamos a jugar?-agrega señalando la consola.

Sakura asiente y luego lo sigue sentándose frente al aparato.

Ambos juegan largo rato hasta quedarse dormidos. Al verlos dormidos en el suelo, la criada los cubre con una manta y va a buscar a la madre del castaño para que lo viera. Su madre sonríe enternecida al verlos dormir y luego de apagar la consola decide dejarlos descansar.

A la mañana siguiente. Shaoran despierta y se sienta fregándose los ojos, al ver a su lado descubre que la niña del dia anterior ya no estaba allí, y en su lugar solo había dejado la gorra que antes llevaba.

Al bajar buscándola, una de las criadas les dice que se había ido temprano.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Los sollozos de la niña se escuchaban en toda la oficina, ella se fregaba la mejilla dolorida por el golpe que la directora le había dado luego de culparla de haberse robado el oso de felpa

-Pero... yo no lo robe... me lo regalaron...- Se defiende la niña entre sollozos...

-Deja de mentir Sakura, quien te lo regalaría?

-Un niño me lo regalo...- Mira el suelo mientras se secaba los ojos sin poder dejar de llorar

-Eso es mentira-agrega golpeándola de nuevo para luego quitarle el juguete- aquí vas a aprender a no mentir ni robar mas

-Devuélvamelo!- Pide la pequeña entre lloriqueos

-Claro que no! esto no te pertenece! ahora vete a tu habitación y no salgas de allí hasta mañana!

Sakura suspira dolida y luego va hacia su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas sin dejar de llorar. Le habían quitado el único regalo que había recibido en su vida. El objeto que le había dado una persona que decía que la quería.

Pero no se daría por vencida, esa misma noche cuando la directora va a dormirse decide ir a recuperar su regalo. Y eso hace, ganando que al dia siguiente la transfirieran a otro hogar para niños sin familia. Pero ella había conseguido irse con su querido obsequio.

Su vida allí es tranquila un tiempo, hasta que cierto dia se sobresalta al oír la sirena de la policía que se detiene frente al orfanato

Todos los pequeños bajan alarmados a ver que pasaba, inclusive la ojiverde quien abrazaba el oso de felpa al cual cuidaba mas que a si misma...

Los oficiales miran a los niños deteniéndose en ella

La asustadiza joven los mira en silencio mientras apretaba mas los brazos...

-Ella fue!-exclama una mujer que acompañaba a los oficiales- esa fue la niña que lo mato!

-Que?- Todos los niños voltean a ver a la ojiverde quien no comprendía nada.

-Ella encaja perfectamente con la descripción...-agrega la mujer alarmada-

-Es verdad, llévensela-ordena uno de los oficiales.

-EH? pero... yo no hice nada...- Responde la ojiverde asustada mientras se hacía hacia atrás intentando escapar...

Los hombres no dicen nada mas y la toman por los hombros saliendo del sitio para luego hacerla entrar al auto y colocarle esposas

La pequeña los mira asustada para luego mirar alarmada su oso, el cual se le había caído al suelo... -Shaoran!- Exclama intentando ir por el peluche...

Los oficiales hablan un momento con los dueños del orfanato para luego poner el auto en marcha

La ojiverde miraba el suelo del coche mientras lloraba en silencio... no entendía nada y tenia mucho miedo.

Pasa un dia en la comisaría, por la noche uno de los oficiales se acerca agachándose a su lado para verla mejor sacando luego de una bolsa el oso y dárselo

-Te llevaremos a un reformatorio...-explica el sujeto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** jojojojo se nota que nos gusta SCC no? Seguimos subiendo fics de esta hermosa serie! Y ahora dos nuevos, este, Someday y "Eterna soledad", ambos de la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran, pero con algo de Eriol por Tomoyo para los seguidores de esta otra linda parejita. Somos también autoras de dos fan fics terminados, Houl in my soul y Doux Sentiment, y algunos otros fics de Inuyasha. Esperemos que les guste el fic! Y dependiendo de los reviews actualizaremos cada una o dos semanas! Esperamos una buena respuesta!

Ja ne!

Maerxy y Chibi-chise


	2. Cambios, nueva vida

**Someday**

**Summary:** Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible "príncipe azul" pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Cambios, nueva vida

'_To see the signs that we missed  
try to turn the tables.'_

_('De ver las señales que perdimos  
Y tratar de voltear las cosas')_

_La ojiverde miraba el suelo del coche mientras lloraba en silencio... no entendía nada y tenia mucho miedo._

_Pasa un dia en la comisaría, por la noche uno de los oficiales se acerca agachándose a su lado para verla mejor sacando luego de una bolsa el oso y dárselo_

_-Te llevaremos a un reformatorio...-explica el sujeto._

-Shaoran...- Susurra la pequeña abrazando con fuerza el oso mientras lloraba... luego mira al oficial frente a ella-Que es eso? voy a poder quedarme con mi oso? o van a quitármelo de nuevo? no me lo quite por favor... yo lo quiero mucho... es muy importante para mi...

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con él-el oficial suspira- vamos.

Sakura asiente y lo sigue temerosa. No le importaba donde la llevaran, lo único que quería era estar junto al oso que cuidaba con tanto cariño.

No tardan en llegar al sitio en que ella pasaría muchos años de su vida. Quedándose en ese lugar 9 largos años de su vida. Desde los 8 cuando la encierran, hasta los 17 años.

El día de su cumpleaños numero 17 le dan una buena noticia, podría salir de allí bajo libertad condicional dedicándose a vivir sirviendo a una familia adinerada.

Cosa que ella acepta sin chistar. Quería salir de allí, no importaba si tendría que ir a ser esclava de alguien.

-Si te portas bien durante el próximo año allí serás libre, así que no desperdicies esta oportunidad-explica la directora-prepara tus cosas, te iras ahora mismo, te esperan allá

Sakura asiente y luego va a preparar sus cosas para después ser llevada al lugar.

Allí la reciben los dueños de casa

El jefe de familia, mira a la joven pálida y delgada de expresión perdida y triste. Luego de darle la bienvenida, llama a otra de las criadas explicándole a la recién llegada que ella seria quien le ayudaría con lo que necesitara, que seria quien le enseñaría todo acerca del lugar y le mostraría su habitación.

Una vez que le muestran todo le dicen que por ser el primer dia podía tomarse libre y descansar, por lo que ella sube a su habitación para acomodar sus cosas, en el pasillo se encuentra con el hijo mayor de la familia

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio y luego hace una reverencia mostrando respeto. -Buenos días...- Susurra para luego enderezarse y seguir caminando lenta y pesadamente a la habitación que le habían asignado. Él la sigue con la mirada y luego sigue su camino.

Una vez en su alcoba, la ojiverde suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama ya tendida, sobre la cual estaba el uniforme de servicio y una muda de ropa limpia. Suspira y se vuelve a levantar para luego guardar la poca ropa que tenia en la pequeña cómoda y luego acomoda la habitación, dejando el oso de felpa, que siempre había mantenido a su lado, sobre la cama con cuidado como si fuera algo frágil. Suspira y mira a su alrededor para después abrir las cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar la luz natural.

No parecía un lugar desagradable, y las personas a las que serviría parecían amables, debía comportarse bien y seguir sus ordenes.

Luego de darse un baño y cambiarse, se acuesta en la suave cama mirando el techo. A pesar de trabajar como sirvienta, se sentía en el paraíso. Se comportaría lo mejor posible, no por su libertad dentro del próximo año, sino para no tener que regresar mas a ese lugar en el cual la habían encerrado injustamente.

Mas tarde otra de las criadas sube a llamarla para que conociera a quien serviría

Por lo que la ojiverde se pone de pie y la sigue en silencio.

Abajo la esperaba el dueño de casa y a su lado estaba su hijo

-Me llamaba?- Cuestiona la joven haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza dirigiéndose al hombre quien asiente con una sonrisa...

-Ella es?-pregunta el joven a su lado- Pero... es muy chica... que edad tiene?

El hombre mira a la ojiverde pensativo intentando calcular su edad. La chica lo mira sin comprender y luego mira al castaño...

-Tengo 17 años...- Responde tranquilamente... -Hoy los cumplo...- Culmina tranquilamente luego suspira...

-Mmh esta bien...-él asiente- tenemos la misma edad

-Bien...- Interviene el hombre para luego mirarlos... -Los dejo para que se conozcan...- Agrega para luego mirar a la ojiverde... -Ahora trabajaras para él...- Explica de buen humor para sonreír al ver a la chica asentir sin chistar... -Bien... ya debo irme...- Culmina caminando hacia la puerta...

-Que tenga un buen día...- Lo despide la ojiverde haciendo una reverencia.

Shaoran suspira y luego mira pensativo a la chica

quien miraba la puerta en silencio para después suspirar rascándose la cabeza pensativa.

-Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira... -Quiere que lo ayude en algo joven Li?- Cuestiona con suavidad.

-Que vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?

-Nada...- Suspira sin comprender por qué le hacia esas preguntas...

-Nada? porque?

-Porque... nunca festeje mi cumpleaños...- Responde sencillamente para luego hacer una reverencia... -Si no me necesita supongo que puedo irme a mi habitación...-

-Mmh...-se queda pensando un momento- si, supongo que sí... pero no seria más divertido festejar hoy tu cumpleaños?

Sakura detiene su paso hacia la escalera y lo mira... -A que se refiere?-

-El dia de un cumpleaños no es cualquier dia... que te parece si festejamos el tuyo?

-Como usted lo desee...- Responde la joven.

-Mhhh no, no es así... eso no depende de mí, vos querés hacerlo?

-Yo?- Lo mira sorprendida.

-Claro-asiente- te gustaría?

-Yo...- Mira el suelo... -No lo sé...- Suspira... -No sé ni como se festeja un cumpleaños... ya le dije que nunca celebre uno...-

-Cómo es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Sakura...- Susurra con suavidad

-Muy bien, Sakura-asiente- subí a cambiarte y nos encontramos acá en media hora

Sakura lo mira en silencio... luego asiente... -Como diga...- Hace una reverencia y luego sube por la escalera dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Media hora después vuelven a encontrarse allí, ambos se habían cambiado de ropa

-Bien...- Hace una pausa en la que se dedica a meditar... -Puedo saber por qué quería que me cambiara?-

-Porque vamos a salir-explica tomando las llaves.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender. Luego de pensar un momento solo asiente.

Él abre la puerta dejándola pasar primero y luego sale también

-A donde te gustaría ir?

-A mí...?- Mira el suelo sin comprender... Por qué le preguntaba a ella? si se supone que el debería decidir...

-Si-asiente y la mira- Tiene que haber algún lugar que te gustaría conocer...

-No lo sé...

-Mhh...-se queda pensando- esta bien que elija yo entonces?

-Si... yo acepto lo que usted disponga joven Li...- Responde tranquilamente...

-Esta bien...-asiente y mira al frente- entonces quiero que me llames por mi nombre

-Su nombre?- Lo mira sorprendida -Y... cuál es... su nombre?-

-Shaoran-responde deteniéndose en la entrada del cine para ver la cartelera con las películas.

Sakura asiente quedándose pensativa un momento... luego sonríe para sí misma... -Me recuerda a un chico que conocí de niña...-

-Si? -pregunta el volviéndose a verla- porque?

-De cuando tenia 9 años... conocí a un chico que se llamaba así...- Explica -Pensé... que me matarían al haber entrado en su casa de noche... pero... su familia me sonrió amablemente... y luego me ofrecieron de comer... y el me pidió que jugara con el...-

-Ya veo...-asiente- que película te gustaría ver?

-No lo se...- Mira el suelo... -Decida... usted...-

-No me trates de usted queme haces sentir viejo...-sonríe- además tenemos la misma edad...

-Pero... sos mi patrón...- Responde confundida la ojiverde

-No importa...-la mira- yo no quería que mis padres te contrataran... no me parece bien, no me interesa tener una criada, prefiero que seamos amigos

-Amigos?

-Si...-la mira- no estas de acuerdo?

-Entonces... puedo... tutearlo?- Lo mira avergonzada...

-Claro-sonríe.

Sakura asiente y sonríe levemente... -Gracias..-

-Porque me agradeces?

-Por ser tan amable conmigo...- Responde para luego mirar el lugar

-Porque no iba a serlo?-responde de buen humor- cual te gustaría ver?

-No lo se...

-Elegí vos, es tu cumpleaños

-Es que... yo no se de esto...- Lo mira apenada

-Esta bien-sonríe- mmhh veamos...-mira de nuevo la cartelera y luego asiente entrando al cine para allí sacar dos entradas y comprar algo de comer.

Sakura lo sigue en silencio

-Vamos-dice con una sonrisa entrando en la sala.

La ojiverde asiente y suspira caminando detrás del chico

Ambos entran a la oscura sala y se sientan en dos lugares vacíos

-Esto es completamente nuevo para mi...

-Nunca viniste?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y suspira... -Quizás... le...- Suspira y se sacude la cabeza corrigiéndose... -Te... cuente luego...-

-Que cosa?-la mira-

-Nunca vine...- Suspira... -No se como comportarme en un lugar así...- Responde simplemente

-Solo vinimos a ver una película-explica- No te preocupes, no tenés quehacer nada

Sakura asiente mirando al frente

Las luces terminan de apagarse y la película comienza

La ojiverde mira con atención la pantalla sin dormirse en ningún momento...

Un par de horas después termina la película por lo que ambos salen de la sala...

-Vaya... nunca había venido a este lugar... fue una película muy interesante...- sonríe emocionada la chica

-Te gusto? Me alegra-sonríe-

-Gracias...- Susurra mirando el suelo... -Nunca nadie había hecho algo por mi...-

-No? porque?

-Soy una persona despreciable... desde que nací...- Explica tranquilamente...

-Mhh eso no tiene mucho sentido... porque pensas así?

-Podría hacerte una lista...- Lo mira...

-Vos podes cambiarlo si querés...

Sakura suspira y mira al frente... -Yo no puedo cambiar que desde niña nadie me quisiera... mis padres me abandonaron de muy pequeña... en ningún orfanato me querían... diciendo que solo daba problemas.- Suspira sonriendo tristemente mientras miraba el suelo... -No lo niego, yo siempre tomaba de la cocina comida para los niños pequeños que sufrían hambre aun después de comer...- Mira al frente... -Del ultimo que me echaron, fue porque un niño me había dicho que me quería, que yo le agradaba y me regalo su oso de felpa... pero no me creyeron me golpearon y luego me lo quitaron... al buscarlo, me echaron diciendo que era una rebelde sin causa...- Vuelve a mirar el suelo... -Luego a los 9 años... fui a un reformatorio, sin saber que era y pidiendo que no me alejaran de mi querido muñeco de felpa... cuando me encerraron pensé que era por querer quedarme con el, pero... luego me hicieron entender que había sido acusada de asesinato, uno que nunca cometí ni seria capaz de cometer...- Suspira.

Shaoran permanece callado mirándola, no sabia que decirle

-Ahí esta también la razón por la que nunca festeje un cumpleaños...- Explica sin perder la calma que llevaba... -Puede sonar tonto... pero hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida... pude salir de ese lugar...- Suspira... -Cuando me dijeron que mi libertad será condicional este año, mientras trabajara para ustedes... yo pensaba que serian personas excéntricas que solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos... pero... luego vi que era todo lo contrario...- Mira el suelo animada... -Estoy muy... muy feliz de que me hayan aceptado a mi para trabajar para ustedes... y voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo por ser útil...-

-No es necesario que lo seas, ya te lo dije antes... y me alegra que estés contenta de estar con nosotros, yo también estoy contento de eso

Sakura lo mira en silencio. De repente había sentido deseos de llorar, por lo que desvía rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Mmh? qué pasa?-la mira sin comprender.

-Nada...- Responde con la voz entrecortada.

-Segura? estas llorando?

-No, no lo estoy... no lloro...- Se queja

-Mhh dije algo malo antes?

Sakura niega con la cabeza

-Esta bien...-asiente- Que regalo te gustaría?

-Un regalo?- Lo mira sorprendida... -Para mi?-

-Si, por tu cumpleaños

Sakura sonríe mirando el suelo sin saber que responder... Luego suspira. -Ya me diste un regalo...-

-Mmh? cuando?

-Cuando me llevaste al cine...- Lo mira y sonríe levemente.

-Pero me gustaría darte otro regalo...-se queda pensando- que te gustaría?

-Yo...- Lo mira... -Estoy bien así...-

-Mhh... ya voy a pensar en algo-asiente.

Sakura lo mira en silencio y luego mira al frente... -Por que te preocupas por mi?-

-Porque no lo haría?

-Yo pregunte primero...- Lo mira

-Me preocupo porque me pareces una buena chica... tuviste una vida difícil... y creo que mereces algo mejor que eso

-Cada uno tiene que vivir la vida que le toca... sin quejarse ni chistar...- Responde la ojiverde. -A mi... me habría gustado ver de nuevo al chico quien sin conocerme dijo que le agradaba y que me quería...- Susurra mientras pequeñas lagrimas se hacían a los lados de sus ojos...

-Tal vez vuelvas a verlo...-sonríe levemente- no llores...

Sakura se sobresalta al escuchar la ultima frase del castaño y lo mira en silencio. -Y... como fue tu vida de niño?-

-Mhhh... normal, no hay mucho que contar... bastante aburrida en realidad... mis padres me cuidaban demasiado, así que había muchas cosas que no me dejaban hacer...

-Ya veo... se ve que te quieren mucho...- Asiente mirando al frente...

-Si, eso creo...-asiente-

Sakura suspira permaneciendo callada

El chico se detiene de repente frente a una florería donde compra un ramo de flores y se lo da

-Feliz cumpleaños-sonríe.

**N/A:** gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic en su primer capitulo! (dos personas xDD pero bueno!) y en realidad no es que habíamos subido el segundo, sino que resubido el primero porque modificamos el Summary jejeje

Esperamos mas reviews gente! Nos leemos en una semana! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	3. Recuerdos inesperados

**Someday**

**Summary:** Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible "príncipe azul" pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Recuerdos recuperados

'_I wish you would unclench your fists,  
and unpack your suitcase'_

_('Deseo que pudieras desapretar tus puños  
y desempacar tu maleta')_

La ojiverde lo mira sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-No te gustan?-ladea la cabeza-

-Ah... n...no... al contrario, son hermosas... gracias...- Mira las flores apenada...

-De nada-sonríe y sigue caminando.

Sakura lo mira alejarse un poco y luego lo sigue...

-Volvemos ya? o querés ir a algún otro lugar?

-Como quieras...- Responde caminando a su lado..

-Decime vos, este es tu festejo de cumpleaños

Sakura mira el suelo mientras pensaba...

-Jaja tomate tu tiempo para decidirlo...-sonríe.

La joven asiente y luego mira al frente encontrándole con una chica quien se acerca corriendo al ambarino y lo abraza...

-Que sorpresa...-comenta el realmente sorprendido.

-Cómo estas, Shaoran?- cuestiona la joven besándolo en el mentón...

-Muy bien, vos? saliste de compras?

-Eh jeje, si...- Asiente animada para luego mirar con desprecio a la ojiverde junto al chico...

-Y con quien saliste?-le pregunta

-Con unas amigas...- Responde sonriente

-Ya veo...-asiente tranquilo-

-Y esta quien es?- Mira de nuevo a la ojiverde quien hace un paso hacia atrás... -Y porque tiene flores? vos se las diste?-

-Hoy es su cumpleaños-explica-

-Y eso que? Quién es?

-Mhhh es una amiga-responde el.

-Una amiga...- Repite en un bufido la chica

-Su nombre es Sakura

-Mucho gusto...- Responde la ojiverde haciendo una reverencia mientras que la otra joven la ignoraba

-Sakura, ella es Mei Lin, mi novia-agrega presentándolas.

-Ya veo...- Asiente la chica tranquilamente. -Entonces esto debería pertenecerle a ella...- Susurra mirando el ramo...

-Exacto...- Responde la ojirubi quitándoselo

-Eh? porque? Te lo regale por tu cumpleaños...-dice viendo a la castaña.

Sakura permanece en silencio...

-Mei Lin, devolveselo-suspira-

-Por que?

-Porque es de ella..

-Pero... Shaoran... ella no se las merece.. que hizo para que se las des?

-Nada, es un regalo por su cumpleaños, no es eso motivo suficiente?

Mei Lin suspira molesta y le devuelve el ramo

-No te enojes...-se rasca la cabeza- prometo después regalarte algo también

-Mph... que?- Pregunta curiosa mirándolo mientras fingía enfado...

-Mhh...-se queda pensando- No se... que te gustaría?

-Mmh... sabes? recién vi un conjunto de ropa que me gusto mucho...- Responde con falsa inocencia la azabachada

-Esta bien-asiente- mañana después de clases te acompaño a comprarlo

-Mañana?- Suspira haciendo puchero

-Ahora no puedo...mmhh... estará abierto después de cenar?

Mei Lin niega con la cabeza y suspira fingiendo resignación

-Entonces mañana esta bien?-le toma las manos.

-Pero... por qué no ahora?- Suspira

-Porque ahora estoy con Sakura-explica con calma-

-Pero...- Suspira molesta y luego se aleja bruscamente...

-No te enojes por algo así...-suspira-

-No me enojo...- Se cruza de brazos... -Nos vemos mañana...- Lo mira y luego lo besa en los labios, para después irse caminando

Shaoran la mira alejarse y luego suspira

-Lo siento... fue por mi culpa...- Se escusa la ojiverde mirando el suelo sintiéndose arrepentida...

-Que? No, no te preocupes, no fue por tu culpa... ella tiene un carácter difícil

Sakura lo mira. Tenía deseos de darle la razón y maldecir a esa chica, hacer lo que su conciencia y sus impulsos le gritaban, pero una parte de ella le decía que debía callarse que todo había pasado por su culpa...

-De verdad, no te preocupes, una vez que tenga su regalo va a calmarse

-Si...- Asiente -_Malcriada... maldita ricachona que solo piensa en tener mas y mas..._- Suspira apretando el ramo con ambas manos.

-Volvemos?

-Si...- Susurra mirando sus pies...

-Que pasa?

-Amh... nada...- Lo mira... -Gracias por las flores...-

-No es nada-sonríe- segura que no pasa nada? o es que querés ir a algún otro lugar?

-No... no pasa nada...- sonríe levemente

-Esta bien-asiente y comienza a caminar de regreso.

Sakura lo sigue mientras jugaba con el ramo de flores

-Estas cómoda en tu habitación?

-Si...- Asiente -Es como estar en el cielo, sin necesidad de morir...-

-No exageres...-sonríe.

-No exagero...- Lo mira ofendida para después mirar al frente...

-Jaja me alegro que te guste y estés contenta

-Contenta es poco comparado a como me siento...- Susurra avergonzada

-Eso eso bueno...-sonríe-

Sakura sonríe al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un suave tono carmesí

después de caminar un poco mas llegan a la casa, donde ambos entran en silencio...

-Pensaba...-comenta Shaoran una vez entran mientras colgaba su abrigo- que podrías venir a mi escuela

-Ir a tu escuela?- Lo mira... -Mmh por que?-

-No crees que seria buena idea?

-No lo se...- Suspira -Eso deberían decidirlo ustedes... yo voy a aceptar lo que ustedes crean conveniente...- Le sonríe y luego de hacer una reverencia camina hacia su habitación

-Mhh... -el se queda pensando y luego decide ir a hablar con sus padres al respecto, mas tarde, antes de la cena va a la habitación de la chica tocando la puerta antes de entrar.

La ojiverde le abre la puerta para luego sonreírle levemente y dejar abierto mientras terminaba de acomodar el cuarto...

-Vine a darte esto-dice entregándole una bolsa-

-Para mi?- Lo mira sin comprender para luego tomar la bolsa... -Pero... ya me habías dado un regalo...-

-Esto no es un regalo...-responde con una sonrisa- es un uniforme... mis padres están de acuerdo con que vengas a la escuela conmigo

Sakura mira dentro de la bolsa para luego sacar el uniforme y mirarlo atentamente...

-Que te parece?

-Es bonito...- sonríe y lo mira... -Pero... el ir al colegio no implica gastos?-

-Algunos poco-explica el- porque?

-Amh por nada...- Niega con la cabeza volviendo a guardar el uniforme, prolijamente, en la bolsa...

-Vas a venir no?-sonríe.

-Si eso querés... esta bien por mi...- Lo mira y sonríe...

-Pero... vos querés?

-Yo...- Se sienta en la cama mientras pensaba... luego de un momento asiente... -Si... me gustaría ir al colegio...-

-Esta bien-sonríe- descansa entonces, empezas mañana

-Pero... yo tengo que levantar la mesa y lavar los platos(XDD re inocente)- Responde la ojiverde intentando recordar sus tareas...

-No te preocupes, descansa hoy...-se pone de pie- buenas noches

-Pero...- Lo mira y luego suspira... -Buenas noches-

-Y eso?-pregunta mirando al oso que había dejado sobre la cómoda.

-Es... Shaoran...- Susurra avergonzada... -Ese oso... me lo dio el niño que te conté cuando era niña... y yo le puse su nombre como en agradecimiento...-

-Ahh... ya veo..-mira el juguete pensativo.

-Es el objeto que mas quiero... lo cuido mas que a mi misma...- Suspira tomando el peluche para luego acariciarlo...

-Debes querer mucho a ese chico..

Sakura se ríe y se rasca la cabeza... -Lo vi una sola vez en toda mi vida...- Aclara volviendo a dejar el muñeco en su sitio...

-Claro...-asiente- pero guardas su regalo con mucho cariño

-Fue el primero que recibí...- Susurra sentándose en su cama... -Es muy especial...-

-Entiendo-asiente- Nos vemos mañana... que descanses-sonríe y sale.

Sakura suspira y mira la puerta cerrarse... luego de cambiarse se acuesta y luego de repasar el dia mentalmente se duerme.

Al dia siguiente ambos se encuentran en la entrada para luego subir al auto yendo a la escuela

La ojiverde se encontraba nerviosa. Todo eso totalmente era nuevo para ella

-No te preocupes, la escuela no es tan mala-le dice el para calmarla.

-Amh… si...- Asiente insegura

Ambos no tardan en llegar a la escuela donde bajan para caminar hacia el aula

La ojiverde miraba a su alrededor sorprendida, para luego dar pasos apresurados para seguir al castaño...

-Podes sentarte conmigo si querés-sonríe- de todas formas seguro pronto vas a hacer muchos amigos

-Gracias...- Le sonríe...

-No me des las gracias-responde entrando al salón.

Sakura lo sigue en silencio para luego mirar a Mei Lin saltar nuevamente sobre Shaoran...

-Buenos días...-la saluda el-

-Cómo estas?- Le sonríe

-Muy bien...-le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho...- sonríe emocionada para luego suspirar molesta al ver de nuevo a la ojiverde

-Va a comenzar a venir aquí-explica el castaño de buen humor.

-Ella?- Suspira fastidiada... -Por que?-

-Porque decidió cambiarse a este colegio...-responde- espero se lleven bien

-Mph... bien...- Suspira molesta y lo mira... -Nos sentamos juntos?-

-Hoy le dije que me sentaría con ella...-agrega dejando sus cosas sobre el banco.

-Pero Shaoran... yo soy tu novia...- Se queja Mei Lin

-Y eso que tiene que ver? Saldremos después de clases si?

-Bueno...- Suspira y se va a su sitio...

Shaoran asiente y se sienta

Sakura los mira en silencio y luego se sienta junto al chico de cabello castaño.

así transcurre toda la mañana, a la salida Shaoran le dice a la chica que podría regresar a la casa en auto, pero ella muy contenta le dice que saldria con sus nuevas amigas a almorzar

Por lo que se despide diciendo que lo vería en la tarde...

Él asiente diciéndole que se cuide y luego se va con Mei Lin

La ojiverde los mira alejarse hasta perderlos de vista... luego suspira y voltea comenzando a caminar.

Shaoran regresa a su casa luego de la hora del almuerzo, sorprendiéndose al ver en la puerta a la castaña, estaba muy desarreglada y llevaba todo el uniforme embarrado

La joven quien temblaba esforzándose por no llorar, se sacudía como podía la ropa para entrar.

-Que paso?-le pregunta Shaoran acercándose preocupado.

-N...nada...- Susurra con la voz ahogada, para luego caerse al suelo de rodillas.

-Calmate...-dice acariciándole la cabeza para después abrazarla-

-N...no puedo... sacar las manchas del lindo uniforme que me diste...- Susurra la joven sollozando levemente...

-No te preocupes, es lo de menos... porque lloras?-pregunta con calma él sin soltarla.

-L...Las chicas que me invitaron a comer...- Comienza a decir para luego secarse los ojos... -Primero me trataron bien... luego comenzaron a insultarme y empujarme... después me sacaron mi mochila y tiraron mis cosas al barro, y cuando me agache para tomarlas me empujaron y cuando intentaba levantarme me tiraban de nuevo...- Agrega por lo bajo... -Quien querría ser mi amigo?... soy una tonta por haberme emocionado...-

-Ellas son las tontas no vos...-suspira- mañana vamos a arreglar todo, no te angusties...

-No te preocupes... no tiene importancia...- Suspira tomando el abrigo del uniforme que se le había caído al suelo, para después quitarse la cinta que decoraba la camisa del uniforme...

-Si que la tiene...-suspira- ya no llores sí? te prometo que las cosas van a solucionarse

-Estoy bien...- Lo mira... -Ya no importa eso...-

-Claro que si...-asiente-No tienen derecho a tratarte así...

-Y por que no?- Baja un poco la mirada...

-Porque no... no sos menos que ellas Sakura, así que no tiene porque maltratarte...-se pone de pie y la ayuda a levantarse también.

Sakura suspira mirándolo mientras se enderezaba...

-Mejor entremos para que te cambies y podamos lavar el uniforme

-Si...- Asiente y lo sigue entrando en la casa

Una vez allí busca ropa limpia y se la da

-Muchas gracias...- Susurra abrazando la ropa que le daba mientras pensaba...

-No es nada, no te preocupes... después lleva el uniforme al lavadero si?

-Si...- Asiente y luego se va a su habitación para luego de bañarse cambiarse y tomar el uniforme llevándolo a lavar...

Luego la habitación de Shaoran con intención de agradecerle pero descubre que no estaba, al ver el sitio bastante desordenado comienza a poner un poco de orden allí

sorprendiéndose al ver sobre la cómoda una foto del chico cuando era niño...

En la foto salía con algunos amigos de su misma edad, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la gorra que tenia puesta

La joven se cubre la boca reconociendo el objeto inmediatamente... al levantar la cabeza ve la gorra sobre la cómoda, detrás de algunas otras cosas... Deja la foto en su sitio y luego toma la gorra mirándola con atención, estaba tal y como la recordaba. Entonces se trataba de la misma persona? sonríe para si muy contenta y luego toma la gorra poniéndose de pie frente al espejo

Sujeta la gorra con los dientes mientras se reunía el cabello con las manos para luego esconderlo bajo la gorra, la cual se coloca sobre la cabeza...

Se veía igual que de niña, seguro así el podría recordarla. Luego de meditar un momento, baja la mirada. Quizás solo conseguiría hacerlo enfadar... Suspira mirando su reflejo de nuevo para luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás y meter las manos en sus bolsillos haciendo la misma expresión que cuando era pequeña recordando nostálgica al pequeño que cuidaba y la admiraba... Luego suspira concentrando su vista en la foto que podía ver a través del espejo...

-El se acordara de mi... del 'chico' que entro en su casa?- Se rasca la cabeza por sobre la gorra mientras pensaba... -El fantasma de un chico en el sótano... Por favor que tontería...- Suspira perdida en si misma

Se sobresalta al oír la puerta abrirse, Shaoran acababa de entrar y se la había quedado mirando

La ojiverde lo mira un momento para después reaccionar y sacarse la gorra...

-Ah... eh... lo... lo siento mucho... yo solo quería...- Mira el suelo sin saber que decir...

El se acerca en silencio tomando la gorra que la chica tenia en las manos para volver a ponérsela y observarla

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar y acomodarse el cabello bajo la gorra...

-Sos...vos?

-Si soy yo que?- Lo mira confundida...

-Sos... esa chica...-agrega tocando su rostro con suavidad.

-Y...yo..- Susurra perdida...

-No es así? la chica de la gorra...

-El chico de la gorra...- Lo corrige la joven tranquilizándose...

El sonríe divertido-No puedo creer que seas vos... no lo recordé hasta ahora...

-Y por que no?- Cuestiona viéndolo...

-No se... pero vos tampoco te habías dado cuenta no?

-No... pero yo si me acordaba de vos...- Suspira... -Al ver esa foto me di cuenta de quien eras...- Culmina señalando la foto detrás del chico

-Entiendo...-asiente- me pone contento que seas vos

-Y... por que?- Lo mira sin comprender...

-Porque... esa noche me divertí mucho cuando éramos chicos...

-En serio?- Cuestiona mirando el suelo...

-Si... vos no?

-Puedo apostarte que yo me divertí mas que vos...- Responde sacándose la gorra para luego ponerla en la cabeza del castaño y continuar acomodando...

-Puede ser...-sonríe- es verdad lo que contaste antes del oso?

-Si... yo no miento...- Suspira mientras doblaba una camisa y la guardaba en uno de los cajones...

-Fue algo muy tierno que lo guardaras con tanto cariño..

-Ese oso... es un tesoro para mi...- Responde con timidez mientras terminaba de acomodar...

-Pero fue un regalo muy tonto...

-Para mi no...- Lo mira... -Fue lo mas lindo que una persona pudo haber hecho por mi...- Suspira...

-Me alegro haberlo echo entonces-sonríe-

-Sos una persona muy cambiante por lo que veo...- Sonríe y mira la habitación satisfecha... -Termine...-

-Tan rápido acomodaste todo?-mira el sitio sorprendido-Gracias, se ve mejor así

-Lo se...- Responde orgullosa...

-Jaja sos muy buena en esto.

Sakura se rasca la cabeza avergonzada...

-Bueno...-se despereza- va a ser mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay clases

-Si...- Asiente -Buenas noches...-

-Que descanses...-agrega saludándola con la mano mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Sakura le devuelve el gesto y luego camina hacia su habitación en silencio.


	4. Niñez llena de dolor

**Someday**

**Summary:** Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible "príncipe azul" pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4: **Niñez llena de dolor

'_Lately there's been to much of this  
but don't think its too late'_

_('Últimamente ha habido mucho de esto  
Pero no pienses que es muy tarde')_

Al día siguiente. La ojiverde despierta temprano y luego de buscar su ropa y plancharla, se viste para ir al colegio. Suelta un suspiro mirándose en el espejo, había perdido los deseos de ir al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Shaoran desayunaba en silencio.

-Buenos días...- Susurra la ojiverde al entrar en la cocina...

El castaño solo le dirige una fría mirada y vuelve a la tostada que tenia en la mano

La castaña lo mira en silencio sorprendida. Luego suspira y permanece de pie junto a la ventana mirando el extenso jardín que se abría ante sus ojos...

El no tarda en ponerse de pie al acabar su desayuno y ponerse de pie tomando la mochila

-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde

Sakura asiente y toma su mochila para luego seguirlo en silencio...

Así ambos se suben al auto llegando a la escuela. Ninguno de los dos emitía un solo sonido. Al llegar al aula, la ojiverde suspira viendo de reojo al grupo de chicas que hablaba en secreto y la miraban de modo burlesco...

Shaoran se sienta junto a su novia quien le hablaba de varias cosas que el no parecía escuchar. Sakura, por su parte, se sienta en el único asiento vacío mirándolo pensativa. Luego suspira viendo al frente.

En el recreo todos salen al patio rápidamente... Shaoran entra al kiosco para luego ir con Sakura regalándole un chocolate

-Para mi?- Lo mira sin comprender para luego achicar los ojos examinándolo.

-Si...-asiente de buen humor.

-Estas... bien?- Cuestiona la joven dudosa mientras sujetaba el chocolate con ambas manos...

-Mmh? si...-asiente- porque no lo estaría?

-Por nada...- Sacude enérgicamente la cabeza. Luego se encoge apretando el chocolate contra su pecho al ver a compañeros suyo pasar cerca de ellos, como si temiera que se lo quitaran...

-Mhh?-el castaño la mira sin comprender.

-Mh... que tonta...- Suspira dándose un suave golpe en la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, luego mira el cielo.

-Ya hable con Mei Lin sobre esas chicas...-comenta Shaoran sentándose a su lado- son amigas suyas, y sospecho que ella tuvo algo que ver...

-No te preocupes por eso... ya no me molesta...- Responde mirando al frente... -En el reformatorio... al ser la mas pequeña me trataban así... pero luego escucharon de que se me había acusado y me trataron con algo de respeto... Era totalmente increíble... que encerraran a una niña de 9 años por haber sido acusada de matar a un hombre...- Suspira mirándose los pies...

-Y algo bastante tonto también...

-Por que?- Lo mira sin comprender...

-Porque eso es prácticamente imposible... no tiene demasiado sentido que pudieras hacer tal cosa a esa edad...

Sakura se encoge de hombros y mira el suelo. -No me dejaron ni defenderme... simplemente me sujetaron y me llevaron a una comisaría... luego un oficial... dijo a donde pensaban llevarme...- Suspira... -No me importaba a donde me llevaran en realidad... ya me había acostumbrado a ese trato... pero luego de unos años entendí que pasaba... y me deteste al ser una tonta niña quien no hizo nada por defenderse... pero sabes? yo ya a esa altura no tenia nada por lo que luchar...

-No deberías hablar así...-suspira- tenés que dejar a un lado ese pasado... y ahora concentrarte en tu presente…

-El pasado es lo que nos moldea para vivir el presente y nuestro futuro... al tener ese pasado... que clase de futuro me podría llegar a tocar a mi?- Lo mira pensativa como si el tuviera la respuesta... luego sonríe y mira al frente.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso... creo que el pasado solo es el pasado, pero cada quien puede hacer lo que desee con su futuro si se esfuerza por ello...además el hecho de que acabaras viviendo con nosotros es una buena oportunidad

-Si tengo mal comportamiento... van a volver a encerrarme ahí dentro- Comenta para luego bajar la vista al chocolate y sonreír levemente... -Puedo comerlo ahora?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Claro, para eso te lo regale-asiente- No vas a portarte mal o si?

-No veo la necesidad de hacerlo...- Suspira... -Y no quiero volver ahí...- Culmina apretando las manos a tal punto que comenzaran a temblar... -Es un sitio horrible...- Susurra para luego calmarse y abrir la envoltura del dulce comenzando a comerlo...

-Imagino que si...-asiente el observándola.

La ojiverde sonreía fascinada ante el sabor de aquel dulce...

-Te gusta?

-Si...- Lo mira y asiente...

-Me alegro..-sonríe-

Sakura sonríe y mira al frente pensativa. Así el resto del día transcurre trayendo el momento de la salida. Una vez Shaoran se despide de Mei Lin se acerca a Sakura sorprendido al ver que hablaba con las chicas del dia anterior. La joven sonríe satisfecha al ver a las chicas corres como si huyeran de algún animal peligroso...

-Mhh?-el castaño las mira alejarse y luego mira a la castaña- que les hiciste?

-Solo hable con ellas...- Responde tranquilamente mientras acomodaba la mochila en su hombro... -No tengo intención de lastimarlas...- Agrega negando con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación...

-Que les dijiste entonces?

-Que me dejaran en paz... que no les convenía molestar a una persona como yo...- Responde sencillamente mientras miraba al frente...

-Mmh las amenazaste o algo así?

-No... Solo les di un consejo...- Suspira... -Les dije que había estado en un reformatorio y por el bien de su, como decirlo- Se queda pensando para luego levantar el dedo índice... -su nivel social- Exclama al encontrar la palabra -No les convenía rebajarse a la altura tal de molestar a alguien así... que pensaría la gente que las ve?-

Shaoran permanece en silencio para luego suspirar y comenzar a caminar

Sakura lo mira en silencio y luego comienza a caminar detrás de el... -Si en verdad quisiera hacerles daño, ya lo habría hecho...- Comenta mirando la calle... -Solo dije eso para que me temieran y me dejaran en paz...-

-Si, ya lo se...pero no me parece bien..

-Por qué?- Lo mira...

-No me parece bien que para que te respeten tengas que decir ese tipo de cosas...

Sakura suspira en silencio mirando la calle, luego se detiene mirando a un grupo de niños pasar corriendo mientras se gritaban cosas entre ellos...

-Sólo es mi opinión, no tenés que hacerme caso...

-A mi me importa mucho tu opinión...- Responde para luego mirar al niño que iba al ultimo en el grupo tropezar, para luego ver como otro se acercaba a ayudarlo a levantarse. Le recordaba mucho su niñez. Suspira pesadamente y sigue caminando detrás del castaño sin saber si sonreír o llorar ante esa oleada de recuerdos.

-Por qué?-pregunta caminando mas despacio para esperarla.

-Porque... pienso que es la única opinión que en realidad vale la pena...- Susurra mirando al frente pensativa... Luego suspira mirando por donde caminaba. -No creo que hayan creído lo que les dije... y si lo creen mañana podemos decirles que era una mentira desesperada para que no volvieran a molestarme- Culmina.

-No tenés que hacer lo que yo te diga, es una buena forma de que te dejen en paz no?

-Fue la única que se me ocurrió...- Suspira... -No me importa que me miren luego con repugnancia... me da igual...-

-Ves? eso es lo que tiene que cambiar... tenés que valorarte mas...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender y luego sonríe levemente. Se sentía querida cuando él se preocupaba por ella.

-Que vas a hacer cuando estés libre?

-Para mi ya lo estoy...- Suspira y mira al frente... -No se... no pensé que hacer de mi vida...-

-Ya veo...-asiente.

-Igual... tengo tiempo para pensar...- Culmina tranquilamente...

-Si, es verdad...-asiente- por suerte vas a quedarte un buen tiempo con nosotros

Sakura sonríe mirando hacia adelante. Ambos caminan un poco mas hasta que Sakura se detiene al ver a un grupo de niños pidiendo dinero en la calle. La ojiverde se queda de pie estática mirando al grupo que se esforzaba por conseguir dinero...

-Que pasa?-Shaoran se detiene también.

Sakura permanece callada mirando a los niños en la calle para luego mirar el semáforo cambiar de color cediendo el paso a los autos, por lo que el grupo se hace hacia la acera...

Los chicos discutían entre ellos mientras esperaban que el semáforo volviera a cambiar

Por lo que la ojiverde espera un momento para luego cruzar la calle acercándose a ellos...

Shaoran duda un momento y la sigue

-No puedo creerlo...- Susurra la castaña para si misma mientras miraba al grupo para luego acercarse por completo...

Los chicos se callan al verla acercarse

El mas grande de ellos la mira en silencio con cierta expresión de desagrado. La castaña lo mira desafiante sin emitir un solo sonido.

-Amh... Sakura?-dice uno de ellos ladeando la cabeza, era un poco menor que ella.

La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe con levedad mientras sentía que la fuerza de las piernas se le iba...

-Porque vistes así?-pregunta otro viendo extrañado el uniforme escolar que llevaba.

-Es una larga historia...- Suspira rascándose la cabeza... -Que si se las cuento ahora se pondrían a llorar como los niños que son...- Culmina cruzándose de brazos...

-A quien llamas niño!- Exclama el mas grande de ellos señalando acusador a la ojiverde que lo mira molesta...

-A quien mas? en especial el niñito llorón sos vos!- Responde la ojiverde en su defensa

-No peleen ahora...-responde el menor de unos 15 años-

-Mph... no voy a hacerlo...- Responde la ojiverde mirando la calle...

-Veo que te fue muy bien...-responde otro también un poco molesto al ver el cambio que su amiga había sufrido.

-Yo no cambie...- Lo mira... -Pensé... que al irme yo... estarían mejor...- Susurra mirándolos...

-Mmh fue así... llegaron varios pedidos de adopción, pero las monjas decían que no porque al estar contigo nos habíamos vuelto rebeldes...- Responde el mas grande...

-Si, es verdad...-responde el mas pequeño para luego suspirar.

-Ya veo...- Suspira... -Y escaparon...- Deduce cerrando los ojos pensativa...

-Claro...-asiente otro- no queríamos seguir allí...

-Es mejor a que estar en la calle...

-No lo es...-niega el.

-Por que no?

-En ese lugar todos eran muy desagradables...

Sakura suspira rascándose la cabeza...

-Vamos-agrega otro al ver que el semáforo volvía a estar rojo.

-Si...- Asiente el mas grande para luego caminar hacia la calle. Sakura suspira y los mira en silencio.

Shaoran observa a la castaña en silencio y luego a los chicos que siguen con su trabajo

-Su desgracia es por mi culpa...- Susurra la ojiverde mientras pensaba

-No, no es tu culpa... -responde Shaoran.

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos... pero no puedo hacer nada...

-Si..-asiente y suspira- mejor vamos...

-Si...- Suspira y lo mira para luego mirar el grupo parado frente a los autos. Él toma despacio su mano y comienza a caminar.


	5. Fiesta única

**Someday**

**Summary:** Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible "príncipe azul" pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Fiesta única

'_Nothings wrong, just as long  
as you know that someday I will'  
('Nada está mal, solo mientras  
Sepas que algún día yo…')_

Sakura lo mira y lo sigue con torpeza...

-Ellos eran tus amigos no?

-Si...- Asiente mirando el suelo... -Te dio... vergüenza?-

-Que? No... Porque lo decís?

-Por nada...- Niega con la cabeza mientras apresuraba el paso para estar a su lado.

-A mi también me gustaría poder hacer algo...

-Pero... no podemos ayudarlos...- Mira dolida hacia el frente.

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer...

-Por que... te preocupa?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Son tus amigos no?

-Si...- Asiente-Pero...- Lo mira mientras dudaba.

-Pero que?-la mira-

-Que tiene que ver que sean mis amigos?

-Que supongo que deben ser buenas personas al igual que vos... no quiero prometértelo todavía...pero voy a hablar con mis padres...

-Sobre... que? Por que? Para que?- Comienza a atacar con preguntas la ojiverde, para después taparse la boca avergonzada.

-Jaja para ver si podemos ayudarlos de algún modo...

-Gracias...- Sakura lo mira y sonríe animada

-No es nada-le devuelve la sonrisa.

La ojiverde sonríe mirando al frente mientras sujetaba mejor la mano del chico.

Al día siguiente en el colegio. Sakura entra adormilada en el edificio y camina casi sonámbula hacia el aula, había estado despierta gran parte de la noche pensando en sus viejos amigos y recapitulando todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Mira al curso al sentir como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella. La castaña carraspea incomoda y luego suspira caminando hacia su asiento en silencio. Las chicas murmuraban sin dejar de observarla, y antes de que el profesor entre buena parte de los chicos se pone de pie aplaudiéndola.

La ojiverde se sonroja ante tal escándalo y se sienta encogiéndose en su sitio. Al entrar el profesor todos se calman, pero el bullicio vuelve a hacerse presente al sonar el timbre del recreo, cuando varios jóvenes se acercan al banco de Sakura con intenciones de hablar con ella.

La joven los mira mientras guardaba su carpeta, no comprendía que era lo que hizo para que ahora se fijaran en ella...

-Amhh... Sakura...-musita uno de ellos- te gustaría... ir al baile de mañana conmigo?

-Mh?- La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender para luego mirar a otro que saltaba.

-No seas idiota... ella ira conmigo...- Exclama el observado

-Porque? Yo se lo pregunte primero...-se defiende este.

-Porque yo soy mejor que vos- Responde simplemente el otro con aire altanero.

-Eso habrá que verlo...-agrega otro- será mejor que ella lo decida, ya que todos queremos ir con ella

-Claro!- Exclama otro que interviene -Sakura con quien te...- Comienza a decir para luego callarse al ver el sitio de la chica vacío, volteando a la puerta viéndola salir al pasillo

Al notar que había escapado todos comienzan a seguirla esperando una respuesta

-Ya déjenme en paz...- Pide la ojiverde acelerando el paso.

-Pero... Sakura... es que ya tenés una pareja?-pregunta uno de ellos.

-Por que están tan interesados en mi?- Cuestiona deteniéndose en seco para voltear a ver al grupo.

-Es que... estamos muy impresionados...-explica uno.

-Por que?- Vuelve a preguntar viéndolo

-Escuchamos sobre tu historia... pareces una chica increíble... debes tener muchas emocionantes historias...

-Mi historia?- Se cruza de brazos mientras miraba el suelo pensando-Mi historia...- Repite para luego enderezarse-Oh dios mío...- Susurra para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo...

-Sakura! vamos! al menos dile a alguno que si! con quien iras?-insisten siguiéndola hasta la salida

-Déjenme en paz!- Pide la castaña mientras apresuraba el paso.

Al ir rápido y sin ver por donde iba se choca con alguien que iba en sentido contrario, al verlo descubre que se trataba de Shaoran quien regresaba de la biblioteca

-Shaoran...- Lo mira enderezándose para luego acomodarse la ropa.

-Mh? Ya salías no?-pregunta el distraídamente para luego mirar a la docena de chicos que la seguían

-S…si...- Susurra para luego mirar por sobre el hombro al grupo que la seguía-Ya déjenme en paz!-

-No lo haremos hasta que no nos des una respuesta!

La ojiverde mira en todas direcciones buscando donde esconderse.

-Que pasa?-pregunta Shaoran sin comprender nada.

Sakura suspira y le explica todo apresurada por escapar

-La fiesta de mañana?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender porque tanto alboroto, luego sonríe- No dijiste que vendrías conmigo Sakura? Pensé que en eso habíamos quedado

La ojiverde lo mira sorprendida, para luego de meditarlo un momento asentir-Discúlpame...-

-Esta bien-sonríe- aun querés mantener ese arreglo? o preferís cambiar de compañero?-pregunta viendo a los demás.

-Por que querría cambiarlo?- Cuestiona imitándolo.

-No se...-responde el con calma- si no es así, vamos

Sakura asiente y luego le toma la mano comenzando a caminar apresurada por salir de allí.

Así ambos salen del colegio caminando hacia la casa del castaño

Sakura suspira aliviada una vez están unas cuadras lejos del edificio...

-Estas bien?-le pregunta mirándola.

-Si...- Lo mira y sonríe-Por que?

-Parece que llegue en el momento justo

-Te lo voy a agradecer eternamente...- Asiente convencida

-Jaja porque no aceptaste ninguna invitación?

-Mmh porque...- Se queda pensando un momento-No quería ir con ninguno de ellos...- sonríe orgullosa ante la respuesta.

-Y eso porque? con quien vas a ir?

-No se...- Lo mira-No se si vaya...- sonríe -Con quien vas a ir?-

-Mhh no tengo idea...-se queda pensando y luego la mira- y si vamos juntos?

-En serio querés ir conmigo? Tu novia no va a enojarse?- Ladea la cabeza

-Eso seria un problema...-se queda pensando- seguro ella encontrara alguien mas con quien ir

Sakura lo mira y se ríe ante la postura que había tomado...

-Te parece bien entonces?

Sakura asiente y luego de un momento lo mira... -Amh... Shaoran...-

-Si?-la mira-

-Yo no se bailar...- Comenta avergonzada para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

-No? Nunca lo hiciste antes?

-Estuve hasta los 9 en un orfanato vistiéndome de chico... y luego en un reformatorio... con tanto 'entretenimiento' olvide aprender a bailar...- Comenta cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose cada vez mas avergonzada-Soy una tonta no?-

-Claro que no... Yo tampoco lo hago muy bien, así que no te preocupes por eso-sonríe-

La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe para si misma.

-Y que tengo que usar?- Cuestiona luego de un momento en silencio

-Mmhh...-se queda pensando- Deberíamos comprar algo mañana por la tarde...

Sakura lo mira en silencio sin comprender luego asiente...

-Creo que deje a muchos chicos decepcionados allá en la escuela...-comenta- parece que te volviste muy popular..

-No veo por que...- Suspira cruzándose de brazos notablemente sonrojada a causa del comentario.

-Mhh yo si veo muchas razones... pero lo extraño es que recién lo notaran ahora…

-Que notaran que?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo curiosa.

-Tus cualidades-explica-

-No entiendo...- Suspira rascándose la cabeza.

-Jaja me refiero... a las cualidades que posees como para que ellos estén interesados en invitarte y seas popular... digo que, aunque siempre las tuviste, recién ahora lo notaron, y eso lo que me llama la atención

-Por que?- lo mira-Por que te llama la atención?-

-Porque es un poco raro su repentino cambio de actitud... no te parece?

-Si...- Asiente -Dijeron que querían estar conmigo por mi historia... dicen que debí de tener una vida interesante con varias historias...

-Ya veo, así que por eso es...-suspira

Sakura se ríe y suspira mirando al frente.

-Si es así, me alegra que no hayas aceptado

-Gracias...- Lo mira y sonríe... sentía una enorme satisfacción cuando el la felicitaba por algo o se alegraba por algo relacionado con ella.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho mañana-agrega de buen humor

-Seguro...- Asiente tranquilamente

Al día siguiente, que era sábado, Sakura es acompañada por una de las damas de compañía de la madre de Shaoran para comprar la ropa que usaría esa noche

La ojiverde miraba todos los vestidos con desagrado para luego correr de un lado a otro mirando los jeans y los swaters que le llamaban la atención...

Luego de una larga tarde en las grandes tiendas regresa a la casa con solo una hora para prepararse, en que la mujer que la había acompañado la ayuda a arreglarse dejándola lista justo a tiempo, Shaoran ya la esperaba abajo

Luego de un momento, la ojiverde termina de bajar los escalones mirando el suelo avergonzada. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo por las rodillas sujeto a los hombros ajustado hasta la cintura, con toques verdes en los bordes y unas sandalias también blancas. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un gancho el cual dejaba caer unos mechones hacia atrás y estaba maquillada en tonos claros casi imperceptibles

-Estas... muy...linda...-musita Shaoran levemente sonrojado al verla, de repente se había puesto muy nervioso.

-Lo crees?- Cuestiona la joven no muy convencida de si misma.

-Si...-responde el con inseguridad para luego bajar la mirada evitando que ella notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

Sakura sonríe sonrojada y luego le toma la mano-Gracias...-

-No tenés que darme las gracias... al contrario... yo agradezco tu compañía...

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirándolo sorprendida. Luego baja la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Porque... nunca había salido con una chica tan bonita-sonríe y luego abre la puerta del auto dejándola entrar primero-

-Yo...- Lo mira sin saber que decir, comenzando a mirarlo perdida. La estaba dejando sin aliento con solo estar sentado a su lado. Sacude la cabeza levemente y mira por la ventana.

No tardan en llegar al parque que es donde cada año se realizaba la fiesta para dar inicio a la primavera

Sakura miraba todo sorprendida una vez baja del vehículo. Shaoran le ofrece su brazo y luego ambos caminan recorriendo el lugar

-Shaoran?- Lo llama la voz de la azabachada a sus espaldas

El gira la cabeza para verla para luego saludarla con la mano que tenia libre

-Que crees que haces?- Cuestiona molesta Mei Lin acercándose a el

-Mhh... Recorro el lugar...-responde el sin comprender porque hacia una pregunta tan tonta.

-No me refiero a eso! hablo de eso!- Culmina señalando a la ojiverde.

-Que pasa con ella?

-Eso pregunto yo... que haces con ella acá? se supone que vendrías conmigo... como debe ser...

-Pero nunca dijiste que vendríamos juntos...-responde el con su calmada sonrisa- Y como no quería venir solo, Sakura fue tan amable en aceptar acompañarme

-Q...que?- Cuestiona notablemente molesta... luego lo toma del otro brazo-Vas a venir conmigo-

-Lo lamento, pero esta noche estoy con Sakura... no te preocupes Mei Lin, seguro encontraras muchos chicos interesados en compartir con vos esta fiesta, a mi no me molesta-sonríe.

-A mi si me molesta que estés con ella...- Agrega Mei Lin señalando a Sakura -Que no sabes que salió de un reformatorio?-

-Claro que lo se-asiente- pero eso no tiene nada que ver o si?

-Si tiene! eso significa que es una rata! Que no esta a nuestra altura...

-Yo no lo veo así, además no me importa eso...-hace una pausa para mirar a Sakura y luego a Mei Lin- además, no crees que es la chica mas linda de esta fiesta?

**N/A:** Hola queridos lectores! Disculpen el retraso en la actualización de este y el resto de los fics! Pequeños problemas técnicos jejeje… pero ya volvimos! Y ahora si subimos todo hasta el final! Próximamente tenemos proyectos para nuevo fics, pero que los subamos depende un poco de la cantidad de reviews en estos asi que depende de ustedes! Ahora si, respondo a los reviews del capitulo 4

shirikosakura: jejee pobre Sakura, este es uno de esos fics en que va a sufrir muchoo! Pero en este capitulo le va mejor vieron?

Isa: Me alegro que te guste la trama y la redaccion! Nos leemos en una semana!

Naguchan: jeje me alegra que notaras ese detalle porque es importante, asi que no lo olviden!

Kitty Valo: Me alegro que te gustara! Y que lloras jejeje nos gusta hacer llorar a los lectores! Deja review porfa! Y perdón por demorar

Paola: No fue pronto, pero aca esta la actualizacion!

Solo 4 reviews! Pocos, pero de todas formas esto sigue! Nos leemos! Ja ne!

Maerxy y Chibi-Chise


	6. Pánico nocturno

**Someday**

**Summary:**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Pánico nocturno

'_Someday, some how  
gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
I know you're wondering when. You're the only one that knows that'_

_('Algún día, de alguna forma,  
Voy a hacer lo correcto, pero no en este momento.  
Se que te preguntas cuando. Eres la única que sabe eso')_

La azabachada lo mira al tiempo que se ponía roja de la furia mientras apretaba los puños para luego levantar la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada al chico, la cual falla al este ser corrido por la ojiverde que le tironea del brazo

-No entiendo porque te pones así...-agrega este para luego suspirar- Deberías practicar tu sentido del humor-sonríe

-Voy a matarte...- Suspira molesta... -Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Tomaste antes de venir acá!-

-Sabes bien que yo no tomo...-responde el- pero de veras pienso que no deberías enfadarte por esto, estamos en una fiesta y todos vinimos a divertirnos no? no importa con quien hayamos venido, todos vamos a estar juntos al final

-Sos un tonto!- Suspira molesta para luego empujarlo y alejarse caminando

Shaoran la mira unos momentos y luego suspira resignado

-Estas bien?- Cuestiona Sakura en un susurro, mirándolo preocupada.

-Mh? si, claro-suspira- de todos modos, no hacíamos una buena pareja…

-Como digas...- Asiente para luego volver a mirarlo -Que querés decir?-

-Con que?

-Con eso de que no hacían una buena pareja...- Repite la ojiverde mientras se llevaba el dedo índice al mentón dándole un carácter meditabundo.

-Mhh éramos muy diferentes, y no estábamos de acuerdo en demasiadas cosas... además algunas veces era un poco cansadora... suponía que esto iba a acabar así algún día

-No estés deprimido...- pide la castaña mirándolo angustiada...

-No te preocupes... vos estas conmigo esta noche, así que no lo estoy-sonríe

La joven se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, dando la espalda al chico al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a las mejillas...

-Mhh?-el la mira sin comprender y luego se ríe por su actitud- te gustaría bailar?

Sakura lo mira no muy convencida... -Pero... voy a terminar pisándote...- Susurra mirando el suelo avergonzada...

-No es algo tan grave...-responde el- hoy es un buen día para que aprendas, además necesitas saber bailar adecuadamente para que puedas hacerlo con el chico que te guste

Sakura lo mira en silencio un momento y luego asiente todavía no muy convencida.

-Vamos...-insiste el para luego guiarla a la pista de baile.

Donde la ojiverde permanece estática mirándolo sin saber que hacer

El sonríe al ver su expresión y luego la toma con suavidad de la cintura puesto que se trataba de un tema lento, y luego le indica la postura que ella debía tomar

Por lo que la joven lo abraza por los hombros mirando el suelo ruborizada

-Ves? no es tan difícil...

-No... No parece tan complicado...- Susurra -Lo siento...- Agrega avergonzada al pisarlo

-No.. .No te preocupes...-responde a su vez esforzándose por disimular la mueca de dolor.

-Entonces puedo volver a pisarte?- Cuestiona esforzándose por no reír ante la expresión del chico.

-Jaja supongo que si..-sonríe levemente.

La ojiverde lo mira atentamente y en silencio mientras seguía su movimiento de un lado a otro.

-Que pasa?-la mira sin comprender.

-Nada...- Responde la castaña bajando un poco la mirada...

-Segura? querés volver a sentarte?

-Vos querés?- Cuestiona por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a aflojar los brazos...

-Como quieras...-sonríe levemente- a mi me gustaría que bailemos un poco mas

-Entonces... sigamos bai...bailando...- Responde en un tono suave y relajado, mientras miraba uno de los hombros del ambarino.

-Claro...-sonríe con calma continuando con el baile.

Sakura asiente y apoya el mentón sobre su propia mano, la cual reposaba en el hombro del chico, mientras que con el otro brazo, se aferraba a su cuello...

El cierra los ojos con calma dejándose llevar por la música suave el aroma a cerezos que la chica despedía, se sentía muy tranquilo a su lado

-Shaoran...- Lo llama la voz de la ojiverde luego de un momento... -La canción se termino- Susurra apenada, al tiempo que sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de aquel color carmesí.

-Ah... eh...si...-asiente y la suelta.

Sakura lo mira en silencio y luego sonríe. Después de un momento, voltea al escuchar a Mei Lin llamando al ambarino.

Shaoran suspira resignado y también voltea

-Shaoran!- Se acerca corriendo-Podrías al menos bailar una pieza conmigo?-

-Si, claro-asiente- Sakura, me esperarías?-la mira-

-Si... claro...- La ojiverde asiente con una leve sonrisa.

El le devuelve el gesto y luego se dispone a bailar con Mei Lin

Sakura los mira en silencio y luego suspira alejándose para ir a tomar algo...

Luego de bailar un par de canciones con la morocha se despide de ella y comienza a buscar a Sakura con la mirada, no podía encontrarla por ninguna parte por lo que comienza a caminar por el parque preguntándose porque se había alejado

-----º-----º-----º-----

La joven estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras lo golpeaba con los puños al punto tal de abrirse pequeñas heridas en los nudillos, mientras maldecía entre dientes, sin poder contener las lágrimas que se caían de sus ojos

-Sakura?-el chico al verla se acerca rápidamente arrodillándose frente a ella.

-No te acerques...- Pide mientras se alejaba como podía de él.

-Que paso?-le pregunta sin comprender nada para luego sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiarle el rostro.

-Yo... sabia que no debía venir...- Susurra con dificultad para luego intentar limpiarse el rostro con las manos consiguiendo embarrarlo más. Después se mira los nudillos. Le dolían, pero su orgullo estaba más dañado.

-Que paso?-vuelve a preguntarle para luego tomarle las manos y mirar las heridas que tenia en ellas. Sakura suspira y lo mira, para después desplomarse por completo rompiendo en llanto, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-------- Flash Back --------

Sakura caminaba un poco alejada de la fiesta con un vaso de jugo en sus manos, se detiene al oír que pasos, al voltear descubre que varias chicas de su curso la seguían

-Se les ofrece algo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde viéndolas de modo inexpresivo.

-No tienes derecho a hacer lo que haces-cuestiona una de ellas.

-Hacer qué?- Pregunta Sakura mirándola sin comprender... -Qué fue lo que hice?-

-Shaoran estaba saliendo con Mei Lin... y por tu culpa ahora ellos se separaron... no ves que no estas a su altura? no deberías entrometerte...su familia te contrato como criada no? porque no haces tu trabajo y dejas de molestar?

-El me pidió que fuera su amiga... y como también quiero serlo, acepte.- Suspira -Si ellos terminaron no fue por mi culpa... fue porque Mei Lin es egoísta y no le da la libertad a Shaoran de pensar y decidir lo que él quiere hacer con su vida...- Agrega para después volver a caminar... -Y si estoy a su altura o no, el lo decide...- Culmina mientras repasaba lo que decía mentalmente...

-No tienes derecho de hablarnos de ese modo!-agrega otra molesta- Queremos que dejes de venir a nuestra escuela, no perteneces allí!

-Que van a hacer para impedirlo?- La mira por sobre el hombro... -No son nadie para hablarme de ese modo altanero como si fuera el suelo que pisan... ustedes se están rebajando a buscarme... déjenme en paz...-

Las chicas la miran molestas y luego sacan lo que tenían dentro de sus carteras, se trataba de huevos, harina, pintura y aerosoles.

-Ustedes no son mas que simples marionetas de Mei Lin, perros entrenados dispuestos a hacer lo que su dueño les ordena con tal de una galletita de recompensa... ustedes no piensan...- Culmina mirándolas molesta para luego ver las cosas que traían...

-Nosotras estamos de acuerdo con lo que ella dice, todas estamos de acuerdo en que vamos a hacer que abandones este lugar..

-Están de acuerdo- Repite la ojiverde para luego reírse levemente... -Ella ordena y ustedes hacen...- Culmina cansada para luego suspirar y comenzar a caminar de nuevo... -No me molesten-

-Vamos a lograr que te vayas de una vez, y que no vuelvas a molestar a tus superiores...-el grupo se acerca a ella usando las cosas que habían llevado en su contra, manchando su vestido nuevo, su cabello y su rostro con la harina, la pintura y todo lo demás, aunque al principio ella intentaba mostrar resistencia defenderse le resulta imposible por lo que acaba rindiéndose, una vez que las chicas se sienten complacidas con su labor regresan a la fiesta, dejando a una resignada ojiverde quien se deja caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas de amargura y cólera se formaban en sus ojos.

-------- Flash Back Fin --------

-Ya no llores...-agrega Shaoran abrazándola con cuidado.

-De que sirve dar pelea si te terminan derrotando igual?...- Cuestiona en un susurro para luego suspirar-Te estoy ensuciando la ropa...- Agrega.

-No te preocupes...-le acaricia la cabeza.

-Ya no quiero mas... ya me canse...- Susurra sujetándolo con fuerza de la camisa.

-Calmate... ellas no tiene razón...

-Y si sí la tienen y soy yo la equivocada? esta mal que quiera ser tu amiga?...- Cuestiona de un modo tristemente infantil.

-Claro que no...-la mira y le limpia la mejilla con la manga de su camisa- A mi me gusta que seamos amigos, además fue mi idea

Sakura lo mira y luego suspira ya mas tranquila, acomodándose en el pecho del chico...

-Supongo que ya no querrás ir a la escuela...

-Si vos querés que vaya... yo voy a aceptar ir...- Responde la castaña luego de pensarlo un momento...

-No tenés que hacer lo que yo diga, vos sos libre de tomar tus propias decisiones

-Pero... ya te dije que tu opinión es importante para mí...- Suspira.

-A mi me gusta que vengas, pero si vos no la pasas bien deberías dejarlo...

-Yo quiero estar con vos...- Responde la ojiverde por lo bajo.

-Esta bien...-sonríe levemente y luego la besa en la frente- querés volver?

-Si... pero si querés podes quedarte disfrutando de la fiesta...- Suspira -Lamento haberte arruinado la noche...

-No fue tu culpa, al contrario, fue la mía por dejarte sola...

Sakura niega con la cabeza y se aleja de él un poco disponiéndose a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos-agrega el tomándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La joven asiente y comienza a caminar siguiéndolo...

-Tenés frió?-la mira mientras se sacaba el abrigo para dárselo.

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes...- Suspira frotándose los brazos.

El suspira y luego pone el abrigo sobre los hombros de la chica

Sakura lo mira y luego lo toma del brazo, escondiendo el rostro en este...

-No te preocupes por lo que paso Sakura...-la mira-

La aludida asiente sujetándolo con más fuerza

-No tenés que dejar que sus mentiras te pongan triste...-apoya suavemente su cabeza sobre la de ella-

-Si...- Asiente con levedad y lo mira.

Él le sonríe y luego camina viendo al frente.

-Gracias... por ir a buscarme...- Susurra para luego apoyarse en su hombro mientras caminaba.

-Claro que iba a hacerlo... pero porque te fuiste así?

-Solo quería tomar aire mientras te esperaba...- Responde

-Entiendo...-asiente- es una lastima que todo resultara así... la estábamos pasando bien...

-Perdón...- Baja la mirada al suelo.

-No es tu culpa, no te preocupes-sonríe levemente- es una pena también que arruinaran tu ropa...

-Puedo lavarla... no te preocupes por eso...- Susurra sujetándole la mano.

El asiente y luego abre la puerta de entrada de la casa dejándola pasar primero, por lo que la ojiverde entra soltándolo para luego tocarse la cabeza y mirarse la mano sucia de huevo y harina. Suspira y camina hacia la escalera

-Báñate y descansa bien-le aconseja el-

-Si...- Lo mira y asiente... -Que duermas bien...- Sonríe levemente y luego sube yendo a su habitación.

El la saluda también y luego se va a la suya donde se cambia y se acuesta a dormir, mientras la ojiverde se duchaba para luego cambiarse y acostarse viendo el techo mientras pensaba... luego se acomoda y se duerme.

-----º-----º-----º-----

Mas tarde, a la madrugada, se despierta al sentir como alguien abría la puerta de su dormitorio, gira la cabeza para ver hacia allí y descubre que se trataba de Shaoran

-Shaoran... que pasa?- Se friega los ojos y lo mira-Tuviste un mal sueño?- Cuestiona para luego sonreírle

El se mantiene callado para luego acercarse y sentarse a un lado de la cama, la mira detenidamente con seriedad para luego llevar una mano a su rostro y acariciarlo. Sakura lo mira en silencio sin comprender que le ocurría. Luego de sonreírle bosteza y se friega uno de los ojos con el dorso de una mano...

-Vos... vas a hacer todo lo que te ordene no?-comenta con una voz un poco extraña.

La ojiverde siente un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda para mirarlo pensativa... -Claro... para... para eso estoy... para servirte en lo que pueda...- Responde luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Muy bien...-agrega mientras una maligna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, toma a la chica por las muñecas y la hace volver a tumbarse en la cama boca arriba para después acercarse y besarla.

La ojiverde abre bien los ojos sorprendida ante tal acción por parte del castaño. Luego de permanecer estática unos minutos, reacciona y corre el rostro.

-Que haces?-la mira molesto el por su parte- No dijiste que harías todo lo q quisiera? No estas cumpliendo con tu trabajo...

-Mi trabajo... no es ser una... una prostituta con quien puedas acostarte...- Susurra temerosa la ojiverde intentando zafarse...

-Sino haces lo que te digo... vas a perder tu trabajo... y creo que sabes lo que eso significa-agrega tomando del cuello con una de sus manos.

-Me duele...- Susurra sintiendo como impedía el paso al aire.

-Ya deja de quejarte... esas chicas tenían razón, solo puedes servirme para que me divierta un rato, si no puedes siquiera hacer eso ya no me sirves...

Sakura lo mira sorprendida y herida por lo que escuchaba. Cierra los ojos con fuerza negándose, en vano, a llorar.

-Decí la verdad...-sonríe con malicia sin soltarla- se que deseas acostarte conmigo, puedo verlo en tus ojos

-No puedo respirar...- Susurra intentando correr la mano del chico, la cual sujetaba su cuello -Soltame, por favor...-

El suelta un bufido y luego la suelta para luego acomodarse sobre ella apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados del tórax de la chica. La ojiverde se encoge respirando agitada para luego mirarlo y forcejear para terminar por empujarlo, tirándolo de la cama...El chico cae de espaldas al suelo, y demora unos cuantos segundos en incorporarse y sentarse

La ojiverde que ahora estaba de pie lo mira con el rostro húmedo a causa del llanto. Suspira y camina hacia la puerta rodeándolo para que no pudiera tocarla. Una vez junto a la puerta abre y señala el pasillo sin dejar de sollozar...

Shaoran mira a su alrededor confundido y enseguida descubre que estaba en la habitación de Sakura… pero como había llegado allí? Se pone de pie sobándose la cabeza puesto que le dolía y luego sale preocupado por la chica.

La ojiverde cierra y luego traba la puerta con llave cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Todo lo ocurrido le había dolido, pero lo que mas la había lastimado fueron los fríos comentarios del castaño "esas chicas tenían razón, solo puedes servirme para que me divierta un rato". Se seca el rostro como puede y suspira intentando calmarse. Luego se vuelve a acostar sin conseguir volver a dormirse.

**N/A:** Como prometí acá llegamos con esta actualización semanal jeje… bueno, acá planteamos otro punto importante e interesante en esta historia! Espero que tanto la fiesta como la pequeña aventura de Shaoran les haya gustado! Ahora si, vamos a los reviews que la verdad no fueron muchos

Lyssette-Reyes: jaja coincido con tu punto de vista sobre Shao, es divino! Jejeje

Operated Girl: Me gusta darle toques dramáticos a las historias, a eso me refería, espero que te guste también este capitulo!

Lole.SkuAAA: jaaj a muchos les gusto esa parte! Me dio un poquitin de lastima Mei Lin…

Naguchan: a ver si lo que pasó en este capitulo sirve a modo de mediana explicación! Fiel lectora de todos nuestros fics!

paola li: Aunque tengamos muchos fics vamos a actualizar todos de modo semanal porque ya los tenemos escritos jeje…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Sigan haciendonos llegar sus opiniones! Nos leemos!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. Casa de campo

**Someday**

**Summary:** Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible "príncipe azul" pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** Casa de campo

'_Someday, some how  
gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when'_

_('algún día, de alguna forma  
Voy a hacer lo correcto, pero no en este momento  
Se que te preguntas cuando')_

La ojiverde estaba sentada frente al pequeño lago que se encontraba en aquel enorme jardín. Se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza con un brazo, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre cortaba unas hojas de césped.

-Mmh... Puedo sentarme?-le pregunta el castaño al acercarse deduciendo que estaba enfadado con el.

La ojiverde lo mira de reojo y luego se pone de pie... -Si, al fin y al cabo yo iba a entrar...- Responde con aparente tranquilidad.

-Es que... quería que habláramos... sobre lo de ayer...

-Ayer...? Ah... sobre eso de que entraste en mi habitación en mitad de la noche buscando divertirte conmigo...?- Lo mira haciendo un esfuerzo por no quebrar en llanto-Sobre que de lo que paso...?- Cuestiona con la voz ahogada a causa del nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Suspira calmándose y se sienta algo alejada del castaño.

-Hice eso?-la mira un momento y luego suspira- Lo lamento… yo... no puedo recordar nada de lo que paso ayer...

La ojiverde suspira escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas comenzando a llorar en silencio...

-No llores, por favor...-se pone en cuclillas a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza- Es mi culpa que llores?

-Me dijiste cosas horribles... por qué hiciste todo eso...?- Susurra encogiéndose en su sitio.

-Yo... no lo recuerdo...-agrega cerrando los ojos para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Sakura se seca los ojos y lo mira dispuesta a gritarle. Pero, al verlo en ese estado, se arrodilla mirándolo preocupada... El abre los ojos viendo sus manos comprobando que su vista era borrosa, para luego suspirar y apoyar la frente sobre sus propias rodillas puesto que había comenzado a marearse

-Shaoran... te sentís mal?- Susurra preocupada para luego acostarlo con delicadeza en el césped-Estas mareado? te ves pálido...

-Estoy bien...-responde con calma- solamente necesito descansar un poco...

-De ser así no debiste levantarte...- Suspira soltándolo con cuidado para luego volver a sentarse mirando el agua.

Pasados unos minutos el castaño se sienta y la mira para después ponerse de pie

-Perdóname por lo de ayer... sea lo que sea que te haya dicho... no quería hacerlo-suspira y luego entra a la casa.

La ojiverde lo mira entrar para luego bajar la mirada pensativa, al cabo de un rato entra en la casa... Shaoran se había quedado en el comedor estudiando para el examen que tendrían al día siguiente

Sakura lo mira en silencio y luego suspira yendo hacia la cocina. Al cabo de un rato, deja frente al castaño un plato con unos cuantos sándwiches.

-Si no comes nada vas a enfermarte...- Explica sentándose.

-Mh? no te apetito-agrega el volviéndose al libro.

-Te dolió el golpe?- Cuestiona mirando la mesa-Discúlpame por eso... pero, es que estaba muy asustada...

-No te preocupes...-responde por su parte.

-No te acordás de nada no?...- Suspira apoyando la frente sobre la mesa.

-No... Pero supongo que debo haberme comportado muy mal para que reaccionaras así...-suspira- no quería hacerte llorar...

Sakura suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido la noche anterior para luego mirarlo en silencio...El la mira un momento y luego se vuelve a sus hojas

-Hable con mis padres...-explica.

-Sobre que?- Cuestiona bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Decidimos que vas a ir a trabajar a casa de una de mis tías y vas a cambiar de colegio también...

-Irme?... pero... yo...- Lo mira para luego suspirar y ponerse de pie... -Esta bien...- Asiente.

-Es peligroso que te quedes, no quiero volver a lastimarte... allá vas a estar mejor

-No vamos a vernos mas?- Cuestiona dándole la espalda.

-Eso supongo...

Sakura lo mira y luego le acaricia la cabeza-Que lastima...- Susurra para luego suspirar y salir del comedor.

Él mira por donde había salido unos momentos y luego niega rápidamente con la cabeza, no podía arrepentirse ahora, seria muy egoísta pedirle que se quede luego de lo ocurrido

-----º-----º-----º-----

Entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de si misma para luego buscar su bolso y comenzar a guardar sus cosas... una vez termina se deja caer sobre la cama y abraza al oso de felpa que reposaba sobre esta. Allí se queda el resto del día hasta que baja a cenar. Durante la cena no emite un solo sonido y suspiraba cada tanto, mirando al castaño de reojo. Él permanecía callado escuchando con aburrimiento la charla de negocios de sus padres.

Una vez terminan de comer, la joven se pone de pie y levanta la mesa para después llevar todo para lavar.

-Sakura, te dijeron ya que te iras mañana por la mañana?-pregunta la madre del castaño al verla salir de la cocina una vez termina

-Si...- Asiente hablando en un tono bajo y suave.

-Ten lista tus cosas, un auto pasara a recogerte a las 10

-Si...- Asiente y hace una reverencia -Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad...

-No es nada-sonríe- es una lastima que te vayas tan pronto

-Si...- Suspira mirando el suelo-Les... traigo el postre?- Cuestiona

-Si, muchas gracias

-Al contrario...- Responde la joven para luego entrar en la cocina y salir al rato sirviendo el postre.

-Yo ya me voy a dormir...-agrega Shaoran poniéndose de pie.

-No vas a comer postre, hijo?- Cuestiona el padre del castaño con una sonrisa.

-No por hoy, buenas noches-responde para luego irse a su habitación

Los padres del chico lo miran irse extrañados para luego terminar el postre. La ojiverde espera para luego limpiar todo y también subir a su habitación, despidiéndose de sus patrones.

A la mañana siguiente. Sakura despierta temprano y se baña para luego cambiarse y bajar dejando sus cosas en la puerta. Shaoran desayunaba antes de irse a clases.

-Buenos días...- Lo saluda la ojiverde en la cocina mientras se servia un vaso con agua.

-Buenos días...-responde él- no desayunas?

-No tengo hambre...- Responde negando con la cabeza.

-Es un viaje largo, deberías comer algo

-No te preocupes por mí...- Responde con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la mesa sin soltar el vaso que tenia en las manos.

-Mmh... esta bien...-suspira y acaba su desayuno para luego ponerse de pie tomando su mochila

-Ya te vas?- La ojiverde lo mira.

-Si, hoy voy a ir caminando-explica.

-Esta bien...- Suspira y se pone de pie mirándolo pensativa. Luego se acerca lentamente hasta poder abrazarlo.

-Que... que pasa?-pregunta sin comprender su reacción.

-Me estoy despidiendo...- Susurra y cierra los ojos pegándose al cuerpo del chico para poder sentir su aroma.

-Si...-suspira y también la abraza despacio- voy a extrañarte…

-Yo también...- Lo mira y asiente-Vas... a escribirme?-

-Escribirte?-ladea la cabeza- podes llamar cuando quieras... vas a estar en casa de mi prima-sonríe-

-Claro... pero como vas a mandarme las fotos para que pueda verte?- Cuestiona acomodándole la corbata del uniforme.

-Fotos?

-Claro...- Asiente y sonríe con levedad mientras miraba la corbata.

-Mmh tengo una mejor idea...-sonríe y luego le toma la mano haciéndola subir para entrar en su habitación, luego busca en sus cajones hasta encontrar una cámara fotográfica-

-Que haces?- Sakura lo mira sin comprender desde la puerta

-Pensaba... que podríamos sacarnos una foto juntos-la mira-

-Nosotros?- Lo mira y luego asiente mientras tomaba la gorra que le había regalado de niños.

Él sonríe y luego deja la cámara sobre el escritorio programándola de modo automático. La ojiverde lo mira y le pone la gorra en la cabeza...El la mira y luego la abraza por sobre los hombros para después sonreírle a la cámara. La ojiverde lo mira y luego lo besa en la mejilla, en el justo momento en el cual la cámara captura la foto

-Muy bien-comenta Shaoran de buen humor- cuando la revele prometo mandártela

-Lo prometes?- Cuestiona la ojiverde tomando la cámara para luego dársela

-Si...-asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Entonces te creo...- Asiente y sonríe acomodando todo en su sitio.

-Querés llevártela?-agrega quitándose la gorra-

-Yo te la regale a vos...- Lo mira y sonríe-Quiero que te la quedes...

-Esta bien…-asiente- Ya tengo q irme…

-Si...- Asiente y suspira -Cuídate mucho...-

-Vos también...-asiente y luego de saludarla con la mano sale-

Sakura lo mira irse en silencio. Un par de horas después, llega el auto que la llevaría a su nuevo destino. Suspira y mira la casa por última vez, para luego subir al auto y cerrar la puerta.

Viaja largo rato, su nueva casa quedaba en las afueras, en el campo a varias horas de la ciudad, por lo que llega cuando comenzaba a anochecer.

Baja del auto y mira la enorme casa que se hacia presente ante ella. Toma aire intentando calmarse, y luego toca el timbre frente al portón para anunciar su llegada.

Por la gigantesca puerta de rejas sale un elegante mayordomo quien la deja pasar guiándola hasta el interior. La joven lo sigue en silencio mientras meditaba

En el comedor la esperaba la dueña de casa, una mujer elegante y muy seria quien estaba sentada en un sillón junto a sus dos hijos menores

-Buenas noches...- Musita la ojiverde haciendo una reverencia-Yo soy... Sakura Kinomoto...- Agrega mostrando respeto en el tono de voz que utilizaba.

-Yo soy Sonomi Daidouji, y estos son mis hijos pequeños, Yue y Yukito... tu deber aquí será cuidarlos.

-Claro...- Asiente y mira a los pequeños-Mucho gusto...- Sonríe-Espero nos llevemos bien...

Los niños la miran llenos de curiosidad. La ojiverde sonríe con levedad y luego se endereza mirando a la madre de los pequeños.

-Acompáñame, te mostrare tu habitación-la mujer se pone de pie y sube las escaleras mostrándole la habitación que le designarían.

La ojiverde la sigue para luego mirar con detenimiento el cuarto

-Te parece bien?-pregunta.

-Si...- Asiente y la mira-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente y suspira mirando la habitación.

-La habitación de al lado es la de mi hija mayor...-explica para luego suspirar- acompáñame para que la conozcas

-Claro...- Asiente y deja sus cosas para luego salir siguiendo a la mujer por el pasillo.

Sonomi toca la puerta para luego pasar y entrar seguida por la castaña. La ojiverde entra permaneciendo en silencio mientras miraba la habitación para luego mirar a la dueña de esta... Una chica de cabello negro largo y tez pálida estaba recostada sobre la cama mientras leí, al oír la puerta dirige sus ojos violáceos a las dos recién llegadas. La ojiverde la mira y sonríe para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Tomoyo, ella es Sakura, la chica que se encargara de Yue y Yukito...

-Mucho gusto...- La saluda la ojiverde para luego enderezarse.

-El gusto es mío-la joven sonríe levemente.

Sakura sonríe amablemente y luego mira a la madre de la joven amatista

-Puedes descansar por hoy, las mañanas las tendrás siempre libres por que los niños están en el jardín

-Bien...- Asiente-Quiere que yo vaya a recogerlos?-

-Si, a esas horas yo estoy trabajando-explica.

-Esta bien...- Asiente-Seria tan amable de decirme donde tengo que ir a buscarlos? no conozco la zona...

-No te preocupes, mañana Tomoyo puede acompañarte con el chofer para indicarte, no hija?

-Si, claro...-ella asiente-

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe-Necesita que haga algo ahora? o puedo ir a acomodar mis cosas?-

-Estas libre hoy-agrega la mujer con una sonrisa-

-Esta bien... muchas gracias... con permiso...- Sonríe y hace una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación.

Por la noche cuando Sakura baja a ayudar con la cena escucha el sonido de un piano en la sala contigua por lo que llamada por la música va a ver descubriendo que se trataba de la hija mayor de la familia. Una vez la canción finaliza, la ojiverde aplaude fascinada...

La chica se sorprende al descubrir que estaba allí y luego le sonríe

-Toca muy bien, Señorita Daidoiji...- Sonríe emocionada la castaña.

-Gracias... es porque aprendí desde pequeña…

-Ya veo...- Asiente y sonríe.

-Ya esta la cena?

-Si...- Responde tranquilamente

-Ya veo, gracias-asiente y se separa del piano sin levantarse, utilizando una silla de ruedas para movilizarse. La castaña la mira en silencio... -Amh... por qué esta en una silla de ruedas?- Cuestiona dudando de lo que decía

-Yo nací con una enfermedad nerviosa... y por eso nunca pude caminar...-explica con calma-

-Alguna vez lo intentó?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando la silla para luego abrirle mas la puerta, cediéndole el paso.

-Podría lastimarme si lo intento-responde ella acercándose a la mesa- además por mi enfermedad no es posible

-No se pierde nada con intentar...- Responde la ojiverde para luego sentarse en su sitio. Ella no dice nada y comienza a cenar.

Así transcurre un año en el cual la ojiverde permanece con la familia Daidouji. Tomoyo y ella se habían hecho buenas amigas, gracias a la ojiverde la hija mayor de la familia parecía más alegre y salía un poco más que antes.

Cierto día suena el timbre mientras ambas miraban una película en el comedor, estaban solas puesto que Sonomi trabajaba y los niños estaban en el jardín

-Enseguida vengo...- Musita la ojiverde poniéndose de pie para luego caminar hacia el portero eléctrico

Como a pesar de que pregunta varias veces nadie contesta abre un poco la puerta para mirar a los dos jóvenes que estaban de pie en la entrada. La joven permanece en silencio mirando al par de jóvenes como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que tenía que hacer. Uno de ellos levanta una mano saludándola.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bueno! Aquí esta el séptimo capitulo de esta historia, les comento que no falta demasiado para el final, así que estén atentos! También actualicé otros fics en estos días, y pronto se vienen las actualizaciones de los fics que tenemos abandonados jeje.

Como verán en este capítulo aparece por fin Tomoyo, ya veremos que pasa con ella en los siguientes episodios…

Gracias a todos los hermosos reviews que recibimos! En especial a syaoran-yoggdrasill, dokuro, Lyssette-Reyes¸Naguchan, karin koishi, arevir6 y paola li. Espero volver a verlos y que haya nuevos reviews! Nos leemos en una semana! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	8. Primera pieza de baile

**Someday**

**Summary:** Sakura es una huérfana que no conoce lo que es ser querido por alguien más, luego de una vida de maltratos conoce a su posible "príncipe azul" pero será fácil llegar a él? SxS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

'Canción' 

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

Recapitulación

**Capítulo 8:** Primera pieza de baile

'_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
we can end up saying'  
('Bueno esperé que desde que estamos aquí de todos modos,   
Podríamos terminar diciendo las cosas')  
_

La ojiverde se acerca a la reja para luego abrirla y abrazarlo con fuerza. No podía creer que hubiera ido hacia allí...

-Como estas?-le pregunta correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Bien... muy bien... vos?- Lo mira

-Bien...-sonríe- El es Eriol un amigo-explica presentando a su acompañante.

La ojiverde mira al chico junto al castaño. Este tenía ojos azules detrás de unas gafas y cabello negro azabache.

-Mucho gusto...- Saluda la ojiverde educadamente.

-El gusto es mío... Shaoran no dejaba de hablar de vos...- Comenta divertido haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde.

-No era necesario que hicieras una acotación como esa...-el castaño suspira avergonzado-

-Tenia que hacerlo...- Responde el aludido sonriente.

-Pasen...- Ofrece la ojiverde cediéndoles el paso. Una vez los jóvenes entran, cierra la reja y camina hacia la casa. Los tres recorren el extenso jardín hasta entrar en la casa, enseguida son guiados hasta el living donde Tomoyo esperaba.

-Lamento la demora...- Se disculpa la ojiverde dejando las llaves en su sitio.

Shaoran se acerca para saludar a su prima de buen humor

-Hacia años que no venias de visita-comenta ella-

Sakura los mira en silencio y sonríe para luego sobresaltarse al mirar la hora, al escuchar el reloj dar varias campanadas... -Voy a buscar a Yukito y Yue, enseguida regreso...- Comunica, para después tomar las llaves y salir

-Va a ser mejor que yo suba a dejar nuestras cosas-agrega Shaoran tomando las maletas y subiendo.

Eriol lo mira y lo sigue mirando de reojo a la joven en el sillón, ella veía el televisor apagado en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, el griterío de los pequeños gemelos gritando y riendo se hace presente en la casa...Luego de mirar curiosos al chico de gafas y saludar a su hermana suben corriendo a su habitación

-Ah... no dejan de correr... que difícil es alcanzarlos...- Se queja la ojiverde agotada.

-Jaja son niños traviesos...-comenta Shaoran.

La ojiverde asiente mientas se sentaba en el sillón a descansar. Luego de meditar un momento la joven sonríe y se pone de pie.

-Ah! soy un genio!- Exclama levantando los brazos contenta.

-Mmh? que ocurre Sakura?-pregunta Tomoyo.

-Vamos de día de campo?- Cuestiona emocionada con su idea -No tendríamos que salir de la casa porque el jardín es grande... podríamos salir al jardín...- Explica animada.

-Me parece buena idea!-opina Shaoran de buen humor. Eriol asiente de acuerdo con el castaño.

-Mmh... Yo creo que prefiero quedarme-dice Tomoyo-

-Pero... Tomoyo...- La ojiverde la mira-Por que? vamos... solo vamos a estar ahí sentados... no querés? no te gusta la idea de salir sentarte en el césped entre todas las hermosas flores que están en el patio... y tomar aire fresco?

-No te preocupes, prefiero quedarme leyendo en mi habitación

-Pero...- Balbucea la ojiverde mirando al ambarino esperando que dijera algo para convencerla.

-Emhh...-se queda pensando- Ya se! podemos ir a cabalgar-propone contento para luego mirar a su prima- Te acordás? como cuando éramos chicos, puedo llevarte

-Buena idea...- La ojiverde emite un pequeño aplauso animada-Quieren que vaya a buscar los caballos al establo?- cuestiona

Eriol la mira en silencio mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que podría ser lo que le pasaba.

-Mmh... Esta bien-la morocha sonríe.

La ojiverde sonríe animada para luego tararear una canción de triunfo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Eriol, mejor ayuda a Sakura con los caballos- le pide Shaoran.

-Si, claro...- Asiente y se va siguiendo a la ojiverde.

Momentos después Shaoran sale junto con su prima empujando su silla de ruedas, sorprendiendo al ojiazul quien se queda observando un momento para luego reaccionar, mientras la ojiverde acomodaba las monturas de los caballos... Shaoran elige uno de los animales y luego ayuda a Tomoyo a subir sentándola en la parte de adelante para luego el subir detrás y tomar las riendas

-Bien... tengan cuidado...- La ojiverde los mira y sonríe mientras le daba otro de los caballos a Eriol quien sube.

Una vez todos están sobre sus caballos recorren el patio para después salir y recorrer las quintas cercanas para luego detenerse a la orilla de un riachuelo donde deciden dejar a los caballos beber agua...

-Hacia mucho que no hacia esto...-comenta Tomoyo de buen humor-

-Siempre hay tiempo de retomar...- Responde la ojiverde mientras se sacaba las zapatillas para meter los pies en el agua.

Shaoran ayuda a Tomoyo a bajar dejándola sentada sobre el césped. Eriol baja del caballo y se sienta junto a la azabachada mirando al frente en silencio.

-De donde conoces a Shaoran?-le pegunta la chica.

-Somos compañeros del colegio...- Responde el chico-Yo entre este año y el fue la única persona con la que hable...- La mira y sonríe.

-Y eso porque?-lo mira sin comprender.

-Porque... era la única persona que parecía valer la pena ahí dentro...- Explica pensativo-Los demás solo pensaban en ellos mismos...

-Ya veo...-asiente-

-Vos terminaste con tus estudios Tomoyo?-le pregunta el castaño

-Si, hace pocos meses termine con mis últimos exámenes-sonríe

-Eso es bueno...- El ojiazul le sonríe -Y que carrera te gustaría estudiar...

-Mmh no creo poder seguir estudiando... la mayoría de las careras universitarias no pueden realizarse sin cursarlas...

-No creo que debas dejar que eso te impida seguir la carrera que te gusta...- Interviene la ojiverde mirando el agua-No hay que dejarse vencer... porque... luego uno se arrepiente...

-Para ir a la universidad además tendría que mudarme a la ciudad...-agrega ella.

-Sabes que eso no es un problema, podrías quedarte en mi casa-responde Shaoran.

Sakura asiente ante el comentario y se despereza.

-Mañana podríamos recorrer el pueblo...-propone Shaoran-

-Claro...- Acepta el ojiazul tranquilamente mientras la ojverde se ponía de pie. Shaoran mira a Sakura sin comprender porque de repente se había levantado.

-Creen que Yukito y Yue necesiten que los ayude con algo?- Se cuestiona la castaña pensativa.

-Seguro deben estar jugando-responde Tomoyo- no te preocupes por ellos

-Creo que ya me acostumbré...- Comenta avergonzada la ojiverde sentándose en el césped.

-Sos muy responsable con tu trabajo-agrega Shaoran.

-Aunque me estén por enviar al psiquiátrico por culpa de esos dos monstruos... yo los quiero...- Responde la ojiverde asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Volvemos ya?-proponte Tomoyo- ya casi era hora del te

Sakura mira la hora y asiente poniéndose de pie para luego acercar uno de los caballos a Shaoran.

-Gracias-responde el tomando las riendas del animal para luego subir a su prima y luego montar el.

Sakura sube en su caballo al igual que Eriol y comienzan a andar de regreso. Al regresar a la casa, la ojiverde lleva de nuevo los caballos al establo donde se queda alimentándolos mientras les sacaba las monturas para luego acomodarlas en su sitio...

Al entrar ve que Sonomi, su tía, hablaba con los demás acerca de una fiesta que se llevaría acabo la noche siguiente, se notaba la emoción y alegría en su voz, puesto que el festejo era a causa de 18avo cumpleaños de su hija.

La ojiverde permanece en silencio viendo a la amatista pensativa... no se la veía contenta con la idea... Suspira y comienza a jugar con su propio cabello pensativa. Al día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo.

-Ya encargue tu disfraz Tomoyo, y también el de Sakura claro-explica la mujer de buen humor- aunque no sabia que Shaoran vendría así que tendré que encargar mañana mismo uno para ustedes dos también

-Muchas gracias...- Responde el ojiazul haciendo una reverencia. Sakura miraba todo en silencio para luego sobresaltarse al sentir algo frío en la espalda.

-Yue! Eso estaba frío!- Musita levantando un brazo mientras veía huir al niño divertido.

-Sakura, podrias ayudar con la cena?-pide amablemente la madre de Tomoyo-

-Claro...- Asiente y va a la cocina.

Luego de la cena cada quien se va a su habitación a descansar, el día siguiente seria largo y agotador…

---------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente. Eriol despierta sobresaltado a causa del alboroto que se escuchaba. El ruido de personas yendo de un lado a otro.

Toda la casa estaba revolucionada a causa de la importante fiesta de esa noche, tanto la comida como la decoración debían terminarse ese día, logrando finalizarse esa tarde, luego del almuerzo que es cuando Sonomi le entrega a cada uno una bolsa con su vestuario. Todos le agradecen y luego van a sus habitaciones a prepararse.

Finalmente llega la noche, la hora de la fiesta. El grupo se reúne en el jardín donde los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Tomoyo estaba sentada cerca de la entrada a la casa donde varios de los recién llegados se acercaban para felicitarla por su cumpleaños y elogiar su atuendo, el cual era el de una princesa. Por lo que llevaba una pequeña y delicada tiara en la cabeza, y un hermoso vestido con toques lilas y rosados. Los otros tres la observaban cada tanto de lejos sin saber muy bien que hacer

-No debe sentirse lindo... ver a los demás bailar mientras estas sentado constantemente...- Susurra la ojiverde pensativa.

-Eso supongo...-responde Shaoran para luego suspirar- creo que no fue la mejor forma de festejar su cumpleaños

-Lo se...- Asiente la ojiverde para luego mirarlo. Mientras el ojiazul no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven amatista.

-Mh?-el castaño mira a su amigo- en que pensas?

-Solo pensaba en como hacer para que ella pueda disfrutar de la fiesta...- Responde tranquilamente.

-Ya veo…-el otro asiente.

Sakura suspira y luego se acerca a la morocha sujetando la silla de ruedas-Vamos al jardín?- Sonríe a la azabachada.

-Mh?-la mira saliendo de sus pensamientos y luego asiente.

Sakura sonríe y luego empuja la silla hasta el jardín donde se veía a varios grupos conversando.

-Tu ropa es muy bonita-comenta la amatista-te queda muy bien Sakura

-Lo crees?- Cuestiona avergonzada para luego mirarla y sonreír-Aunque... yo pienso que el disfraz mas bonito de la fiesta es el tuyo Tomoyo... te ves como una verdadera princesa de cuento...- Responde con un tono suave y dulce.

-Si, supongo que si...-responde ella apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo para ver el cielo.

-Tomoyo...- La llama el ojiazul

-Que pasa?-pregunta ella para luego mirarlo.

-Quiero... pedirte que bailes conmigo...- Responde y sonríe amablemente

-Mhh...-ella desvía la mirada dolida por su comentario.

-Tomoyo... quiero que intentes levantarte... no podes decir que no podes caminar si no lo intentaste...- Musita el chico acercándose a la silla

-No me molestes...

Eriol suspira molesto y se acerca cargándola en brazos.

-Que... que haces?-pregunta sonrojada por su repentina actuación.

-Confia en mi...- Pide en un suave tono de voz.

-Mhh... Que vas a hacer?-pregunta bajando la voz y viéndolo no muy convencida.

-Voy a enseñarte a ponerte de pie...- Responde tranquilamente para luego soltarla con suavidad cuidando de no dejarla caer. Le sonríe mientras la sujetaba con un brazo, firmemente de la cintura.

-N-no...-musita ella con temor aferrándose a su cuello

-Tranquila...- Susurra en su oído... Luego la ayuda a afirmar los pies en la tierra.

Ella cierra los ojos nerviosa sosteniéndose de el con fuerza.

-Tranquila... no voy a soltarte… no tenes porque tener miedo...

-Si lo tengo...no me gusta que hagas esto...

-Pero... como sabes que no podes caminar, si nunca lo intentaste?- Susurra sujetándola mejor con un solo brazo, mientras que con la otra mano soltaba las de la chica-No voy a soltarte... no te preocupes por caerte... no voy a dejar que te lastimes...

-Mhh...-ella lo suelta un poco para poder mirarlo- Se que no puedo hacerlo... nací con este problema, y el medico me dijo que nunca podría…

-Los médicos dicen muchas tonterías...- Susurra y le sonríe aflojando los brazos de a poco

-No me sueltes...-pide con temor.

-Tranquila... no voy a soltarte...- Le sonríe-Relajate...

-Si...-responde ella en un susurro para luego ver sus zapatos os cuales, lentamente, se afirmaban en la tierra.

-Ya te dije... que no es posible...-insiste ella.

-Solo dejame este intento... si no se puede... prometo no molestarte mas con esto...- Comenta el chico para luego alejarse un poco, sin soltarla.

-Porque haces esto?-lo mira-

-Por que... no me parece justo que veas a los demás divertirse en tu fiesta... deberías disfrutarlo... quiero ayudarte...- La mira y sonríe para luego soltar su cintura lentamente y tomarle ambas manos.

-Yo... por culpa de esto... hay muchas que nunca pude hacer... y es muy doloroso... cuando veo como los demás se divierten con cosas que no puedo compartir...-baja la vista al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-No llores...- Susurra el chico soltándole las manos para luego secarle los ojos-Mira...- Pide señalando sus pies mientras volvía a sujetarle ambas manos.

-Pero...-musita ella viendo sus pies y luego al chico frente a ella. El ojiazul solo silva mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-Pero... esto no significa nada...

-Si que lo es... es una gran diferencia...- Sonríe y le toma las manos-ahora... vas a caminar...

-No... Voy a caerme...-suspira-

-No... Porque no voy a dejar que lo hagas...- Sonríe-solo hace lo que te digo... levanta el pie derecho y ponelo adelante del izquierdo y luego el izquierdo adelante del derecho y así sucesivamente... - Explica mientras tiraba con suavidad de las manos de la chica.

-Mhh...Si...-asiente despacio y luego hace de a poco lo que le había dicho aferrándose de sus manos.

El chico sonríe mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin soltarla...Ella se apresura un poco para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo

-Jaja, ves? si podías hacerlo...- Susurra el ojiazul abrazándola por la cintura.

-Gracias...-agrega en voz baja.

-No tenes que agradecerme...- Responde y le sonríe-No estas feliz? ahora podes hacer todo lo que querías hacer antes y no podías...- Comenta animado

-No se si pueda... solo di unos cuantos pasos...

-Queres intentarlo de nuevo para asegurarte?- Cuestiona el chico.

-Mhhh a mi... me gustaría poder bailar…

-Entonces... vamos...- Le sonríe -Me darías el honor de ser la primer persona con quien bailes?- Susurra mirando hacia otro lado, levemente sonrojado.

-Jaja estas seguro que es un honor? Yo no tengo idea de como se hace...

-Tranquila... no es difícil...- Le sonríe y le toma la mano comenzando a caminar, lentamente.

-Esta bien...-asiente con una sonrisa mientras lo sigue con cuidado.

El chico le sonríe tiernamente y mira al frente

-De verdad... gracias por esto... es muy importante para mí...

-Me alegra que estes contenta...- La mira y sonríe.

-Claro que lo estoy...-sonríe.

El chico le sonríe y luego le ofrece su brazo-Cierto... no te dije, lo hermosa que te ves... en realidad pareces una princesa...- Susurra apenado

-De verdad?-sonríe contenta y luego toma su brazo- gracias... creo que ahora el vestido se ve mejor...-agrega tomando la falda con una mano para estirarla

El chico le sonríe y mira al frente. Ambos llegan al lugar de la fiesta, puesto que se habían alejado bastante...La gente lo miraba un poco extraño. El chico los mira en silencio y luego mira a la joven amatista.

-Bailamos?-

**N/A:** Buenas tardes lectores! Creo que demoramos un poco con esta actualización, pero por fin esta acá! Espero que les haya gustado, como habrán notado este es mas que nada un especial de Eriol y Tomoyo, espero que les guste a sus fans! Gracias a Naguchan, Lyssette-Reyes, syaoran-yoggdrasill, paola li, Lole.SkuAAA, arevir, y TRIPLE G! espero seguir viendo sus reviews y el de muchas mas personas, nos leemos en una semana con un nuevo capitulo, lean el resto de nuestras historias! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	9. Sombras del pasado

**Capítulo 9: **Título

_things that we always needed to say  
so we can end up staying  
(Cosas que siempre necesitamos decir,  
Para que pudiéramos enlazarnos)_

_El chico le sonríe y mira al frente. Ambos llegan al lugar de la fiesta, puesto que se habían alejado bastante. La gente los miraba un poco extraño._

_El chico los mira en silencio y luego mira a la joven amatista... -Bailamos?-_

-Si...-asiente y lo mira sin saber como actuar.

El chico le sonrie y pone la mano derecha en su cintura para luego de acomodar la mano de la chica en su hombro, toma su otra mano con la izquierda...

-Que debo hacer??

-Tranquila... yo voy a guiarte...- Le sonrie y comienza a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro...

Ella asiente y lo sigue

Mientras, la ojiverde miraba hacia el extenso jardin sosteniendo un vaso de jugo entre sus manos.

-Estas muy aburrida?-le pregunta el castaño.

-Mh?- La joven lo mira y sonrie negando con la cabeza...

-Yo si-admite el-realmente esta clase de fiestas no me gustan mucho... que hiciste en este año??

-Cuidar de los hermanos de Tomoyo...- Responde simplemente y lo mira... -Vos?-

-Mhh no mucho, seguir con las clases...

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Mhhh... vivis contenta aca?

-Si... pero... hay algo que me molesta...- Susurra mirando de nuevo el jardin... -Estas lejos mio... me siento sola...-

-Si?-la mira- a mi... me gustaria que volvieras... pero se que no puedo pedirtelo...

-Te gustaria?

-Claro...-asiente- yo tambien te extrañe..

Sakura sonrie levemente y mira el suelo sonrojada... -Sabes? pensaba en tu traje..-

-Jaja que pensabas sobre el??

-En... que te queda extrañamente bien...- Responde decidida para luego sonreirle al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñian de rojo...

-Jaja vos tambien estas muy linda-sonrie tambien- esa ropa te queda muy bien, parecer un verdadero angel... digamos que va bien con tu personalidad

-Mi personalidad...?- Lo mira

-Si...-asiente- mas alla de esa ropa, siempre pense que eras un angel

La joven se sonroja y mira el suelo bruscamente...

-Supongo... que te debo una explicacion..

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirandolo de reojo...

-Por lo que paso en mi casa...

Sakura lo mira en silencio esperando que continuara...

-Veras... desde chico tengo ese problema... es como si alguien mas viviera dentro de mi... y yo no puedo hacer nada para controlarlo... simplemente esta ahi... y toma el control cuando quiere... luego no recuerdo nada...

-Esta bien... te creo... y te perdono por lo que paso...- Le toma la mano mientras mantenia la mirada fija en los pies del chico...

-Gracias por entender... supongo que debe haber sido una situacion muy fea para vos...

-Me angustio mucho que hayas sido vos...- Susurra. -pero... no te preocupes...- Lo mira... -Preferiria... que olvidemos eso que paso...- Pise mientras tocaba con el dedo indice, los colmillos postizos del chico...

-Si...-asiente- esta bien, no hablemos mas de esto-le toma la mano y luego besa la misma de modo elegante, consiguiendo que la joven se ruborizara ante aquel gesto.

-Me gustaria.. que volvieras..-la mira seriamente.

-Yo...- Susurra sin saber que decir o hacer... tenia la mente en blanco.

-No te preocupes, solamente es un comentario-sonrie-

-Yo...- Repite tildada la ojiverde para luego mirarlo perdida...

-Que pasa?-la mira sin comprender

-Tengo la mente en blanco...- Susurra avergonzada para luego mirarlo y reir apenada...

-Jaja porque?-despacio para no sobresaltarla pone sus manos en el rostro.

-Porque... no se porque... me miras asi... y se me hace una laguna mental...- Susurra perdida.

El solo sonrie y luego acaricia sus mejillas

-Vas a morderme el cuello cuando me distraiga?- Cuestiona divertida...

-Mhh... podria no?-sonrie divertido-

La ojiverde se rie levemente...-Pero... así yo tambien me 'volveria vampiro'...- Responde cerrando los ojos relajada.

-Entonces mejor no...-responde el abrazandola para acercarla un poco- porque no quiero que dejes de ser un angel..

La castaña rie apoyando la cabeza en su pecho...

-Sakura... a vos... te molesta que seamos un poco diferentes?

-A que te referis con diferentes?- Cuestiona por lo bajo

-Mucha gente critica nuestra 'relacion' porque dicen que pertencemos a mundos diferentes...

-Yo... no pienso igual... estamos pisando el mismo suelo... no pertenecemos a mundos diferentes... estamos en el mismo no?...- Cuestiona como si la respuesta fuera obvia, en un modo divertido... -La gente que dice eso... es una tonta... porque... somos iguales... que seamos y dejemos de ser, no tiene nada que ver con nada...-

-Jaja si, tenes razon...

La joven sonrie y se acomoda...

-Vos pensas... que siempre vamos a ser amigos??

-Yo... quiero estar siempre con vos...- Responde y le sonrie...

-Que bien...-sonrie con calma el.

-Vos... queres estar conmigo, no?- Lo mira

-Si...-la mira tambien- disfruto mucho el tiempo que compartimos juntos

Sakura sonrie y se apoya en su pecho... -Aunque... siempre termine arruinandolo?-

-No arruinas nada... ademas por ahora todo va bien no?

-Si...- Asiente y sonrie para luego acariciarle el rostro...

-Sakura...-musita en voz baja para luego sonrojarse- te molesta... si te doy un beso?

La ojiverde se ruboriza al tiempo que sentia su corazon acelerarse... Una extraña sensacion habia comenzado a recorrerla haciendola sentir bien de un modo particular... Luego de un momento, baja la mirada sonriendo tontamente y niega con la cabeza sin desviar la vista de los pies del chico...

El sonrie y luego toma su rostro con suavidad para hacer que lo mire

Sakura lo mira en silencio. Luego de un momento sonrie con dulzura.

-Espero... que no te arrepientas luego...-dice el ambarino antes de cortar la distancia que separaba sus labios.

-Claro... que no...- Susurra perdida, sintiendo el aliento del chico sobre su rostro. Podia sentir los latidos de su corazon y su colonia la embriagaba por completo.

Shaoran la besa con ternura, despacio para no sobresaltarla, por temor a que pudiera enfadarse.

La ojiverde cierra los ojos correspondiéndole...

Se separan bastante rápido, los dos un poco avergonzados de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ninguno parecía estar muy seguro de lo que sentía, y menos de lo que el otro pensaba

La ojiverde permanece son los ojos cerrados mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos...

Shaoran la mira en silencio, sentía mucho calor en el rostro, pero estaba contento.

La ojiverde abre los ojos despacio y lo mira, luego sonríe y apoya la cabeza en su pecho...

-Emh...bueno...-musita el sin saber que decir- mejor... voy a buscar algo de tomar...

-Esta bien...- Asiente y se endereza...

El la mira y sonríe levemente para luego regresar a la fiesta hacia donde estaban las mesas. Mientras la ojiverde iba a sentarse...

Unos momentos despues regresa dandole un vaso de jugo y unas masitas

La ojiverde lo mira y sonrie para luego mirar la fiesta mientras se llevaba una masita de las que el chico habia llevado a la boca...

-Adivina que?-comenta con una sonrisa- Tomoyo esta bailando con Eriol...

-Tomoyo!?- Cuestiona sorprendida mientras se ponia de pie...

-Si...-Shaoran asiente- no se como lo hizo...

-Se ve... que Eriol es un buen chico...- Opina la ojiverde poneindose de pie. -Podemos ir a ver?- Sonrie

-Claro-asiente- ademas yo tambien quiero bailar con ella-sonrie animado- Vamos

Sakura asiente y comienza a caminar

Ambos llegan asi al centro de la fiesta donde varias parejas habian dejado de bailar para observar a Eriol y Tomoyo bailar, todos igual de sorprendidos por el aparente milagro de que la hija de los Daidouji pudiera caminar por primera vez.

El ojiazul, por su parte, se mostraba perdido en el aroma de la joven a la cual sostenia en sus brazos. Para él no habia nadie mas que solo ellos dos y la musica que sonaba de fondo.

-Podemos sentarnos?-pregunta la chica apenada, el echo de ser el centro de atencion no le gustaba mucho.

-Mmh?- El chico reacciona y la mira perdido... luego sonrie y asiente... -Claro...-

El sonrie y le toma las manos y luego camina para sentarse en las escaleras de entrada, no estab acostumbrada a andar tanto y menos con aquellos zapatos

-Estas cansada?- Cuestiona el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-Mhh un poco..-responde para luego desperezarse

El chico sonrie mirandola en silencio

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy...-sonrie y le toma las manos- de verdad la pase muy bien...

-Me alegra que la pasaras bien... esa era mi idea...- Responde sonriente

-Si...-asiente sin abandonar su alegre expresion- hasta cuando van a quedarse?

-Mmh Shaoran pensaba quedarse todas las vacaciones...

-Todas las vacaciones?? eso es muy bueno...-sonrie contenta y vuelve la vista a la fiesta- Es que... ahora quiero hacer muchisimas cosas... que antes no podia... y... quiero compartirlas con vos, Eriol

-Conmigo? por que?- Cuestiona sin comprender...

-Porque... que pueda hacerlas es gracias a vos-lo mira- por eso, si no te molesta, me gustaria...

-Jaja no me molesta... al contrario... para mi seria un placer...- Le sonrie

Las vacaciones pasan rapidamente, y llega el dia en que Shaoran y Eriol debian partir de regreso para comenzar sus clases en la universidad... ambos se sorprenden al descubrir que tanto Tomoyo como Sakura los esperaban en la puerta con su equipaje.

-Que hacen?-Cuestiona el ojiazul sorprendido.

-Veras... decidi anotarme en una universidad alla, en Tomoeda...-sonrie- y Sakura va a acompañarme, ella tambien quiere estudiar...

La ojiverde asiente afirmando las palabras de la joven amatista para luego sonreir y abrir la puerta. -Nos vamos?- Cuestiona

-Si, vamos-acepta Tomoyo- pensaba que ambas podriamos quedarnos en tu casa-agrega viendo a su primo- no habra problema no?

-Eh? No, claro que no...-asiente y luego sonrie contento con la inesperada noticia.

El ojiazul sonrie y luego toma la maleta de la joven amatista...-Dejame llevarla por vos...-Le sonrie y se endereza.

-Gracias-ella sonrie y baja en compañia de los demas las escaleras llegando al coche que los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Luego de cargar las cosas suben y se ponen en marcha.

El viaje en avion es muy rapido, y en menos de dos horas ya estan en su destino, subiendo a otro auto, que los lleva hacia la casa del castaño.

-Vas a quedarte hoy?-le pregunta este a su amigo.

-Jaja me estas invitando?- Sonrie divertido

-Mhhh tomalo como una invitacion si queres-responde el a su vez-

El ojiazul se rie y asiente...

Luego de desempacar sus cosas todos se sientan en el living a ver television

Al ir cambiando los canales, se detienen al ver las noticias donde pasaban un accidente automovilistico...

-Fueron muchos autos...-comenta sorprendida Tomoyo al oir que habian mas de 6 vehiculos implicados.

-Si...- Eriol asiente y suspira viendo la lista de nombres de los cuerpos identificados.

Tanto el como Shaoran se sorprenden el leer el apellido "Kinomoto" en aquel listado, y automaticamente vuelven la vista a la castaña con ellos.

La joven miraba la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos, para luego arrodillarse y acercarse bien a la pantalla.

-Crees... que puedan tratarse de uno de tus parientes??-pregunta por fin Shaoran viendola-

La ojiverde escucha con atencion la noticia, oyendo el sitio a donde trasladaban los cuerpos, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Vamos...-agrega Shaoran poniendose de pie y tomando las llaves de la casa.

-Y si solo es una coincidencia?- Cuestiona pensativa...

-Podemos ir a averiguarlo

Sakura asiente y lo mira


End file.
